My Sacrifice
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Placed 7 years after Tenrou island incident. One day the Guild feel so lonely, Lisanna decide to go on job but she will not go alone. And Lisanna found something importand during the mission. Natsu Team had come back from job, Natsu want spare his time with Lisanna and Happy to remember Their old time. But something just not worked so well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : This is my second fanfiction, and again sorry for crappy english because it's not my main language.

guest(whoever you are) : Thanks for your review in my first fanfiction, i'm very appreciate your review. And yes i will write more about NaLi without offending other pairing.

Joka : Thanks man, very appreciate your review in my first fanfiction.

Lisanna-chan : Thanks for you review, and here is my another NaLi story.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Stand.

Bow.

Aye,sir!

* * *

.Chapter 1.

Lisanna P.O.V

It was one quite morning in the guild not much people in the guild except Mira-nee, Kinana, Reedus, Wakaba, Macao ops... or i should say forth master, And Nab. seriously Nab? he was and still staring at request board looking for job sheet that he only think can do it, 7 years and he still never changed.  
Many teams have left for the job, the 7 years blank really brought great impact for us all. Guild fund, our saving, food expense, and rent money especially for Lucy and Fairy Tail girls member who live in Fairy Hills, i can't imagine how stressed they are. I mean 100.000 jewels per month, They were gone for 7 years it's mean 84 months and that's mean 100.000 jewels times 84...? someone help me i lose count. I'm very grateful i lived in our own house with Mira-nee and Elf-niichan and we are free about rent money, we only worried about out for food expense.

The thunder god tribe, Duo phantom and Lily, Fairy Tail strongest Team plus Wendy and Charla, Alzack, Bisca, and Romeo, Elf-niichan, Laki, Warren, Max, and Shadow Gear had left for jobs. even Cana does. Third Master went for his therapy and Gildarts went to somewhere place no one knows.  
Speaking of Fairy Tail strongest team reminded me of Natsu, reminded me our play time together when we used to be. But i must no be selfish, we are not children anymore Natsu now has Lucy who keep watched over him. I heard that they are close very close, i wonder what exactly are They relation but every i asked Lucy and Natsu about that they relation they keep denied it that made me confused.

Left alone here doing nothing makes me felt useless, i sighed and got up from my chair walking to request board and looking for the job.  
"oh hei, Lisanna. looking for the job?" Nab asked me.  
"yes, i'm bored here got nothing to. anyway you should take one too you know." I said.  
I set up my mind now for doing a job,i searched... searched... and my eyes caught up one. It said...

LOOKING FOR RARE MATERIAL

(Picture of silver ore)

Inform : Sir. Howard Alt-Eisen

Location : 7 miles North of Oshibana

REWARD

200.000 jewels

P.S : Require people with ability reading ancient languge.

I murmured to myself 'Lisanna that was some reward but come on, you can't read ancient language. You don't even like to studying one', i sighed to myself i wished Levy is here...  
"good morning,everyone." That voice likes voice from heaven to me, that voice were belongs to Shadow Gear Team... with Levy of course. come to think of it, Shadow Gear team had arrived at guild 3 days ago. They might just have some rest and just my lucky time to meet Them today.  
"good morning Levy, Jet, Droy. do you all have good rest?" Mira-nee greeted to Shadow Gear.  
"sure, we've manage somehow. we will go to take a job again,right guys?" Levy said.  
"of course Levy-chan,we will always follow you." Droy said.  
"you count on us, Levy." Jet said.

Somehow i just saw down expression from Levy face, without thinking any longer i greeted Levy and waved my right hand to her.  
"morning, Levy. going to take a job again?" I asked to her.  
"morning, Lisanna. yes, we are going to take a job again. owh... Lisanna are you looking for a job too?" Levy asked,her finger pointing at request board.  
i smile and nodded my head. " I'm thinking about doing a job with your team, and i also think i found one that will suits with you wanna take a look?". i said while pointing at job sheet that i mentioned early.  
Levy looks curious, i can tell by the look of her face. She approached me and look into the quest, Jet and Droy followed after Her.

Her eyebrows frowned for seconds and...  
"wow... this is great Lisanna, the place is only 5 hours by train and the reward is nice too. I would love to, when will we go to this job?" Levy said staring at me with her sparkled eyes.  
"well whenever you ready." I said.  
"great how about now,i will get ready with my stuff right now." Levy said.  
"ok, i will tell Mira-nee that we will going to take this job so she can contact this Sir. Howard Alt-Eisen."

Then i ran into Mira-nee, my right hand holding the job sheet.  
"Mira-nee, me and Shadow Gear are going to take this mission. can you check it for me?" i said.  
"all right,wait a minute." Mira-nee said and she walked to the door behind the bar,she took a large book that contained the original quest before she put the job sheet to quest board. And then she contact someone with communication lacryma, hm... looks like the conversation is secret. no one ever allowed to see the conversation between the client except master and Mira-nee, you know some kind of company secret.

And about 10 minutes see came out.  
"sorry to keep you waiting Lisanna. The job is still free,they said to me that they are very expecting you to come. You better hurry up then." Mira-nee said to me.  
my head turned to Levy and i shouted.  
"Levy, the job is still free. They are very expecting us to come, how about we meet at train station at 01.00 PM?" I said.  
"ok,it's still 10.50 AM now. We still got plenty of time to prepare. then we see you later Lisanna,let go guys." Levy said to Jet and Droy. And then they ran out the Guild.  
"all right, Levy-chan" Droy and jet said in unison and followed after Levy.  
"see you later Lisanna." Levy said waved her right hand to me.  
"see you later Levy." I waved back my right hand to her.

And when about i want leave Mira-nee called me.  
"Lisanna,take care you self ok. don't be reckless in your job, i can't los..." Mira-Nee said but i interrupted her words.  
"don't worry Mira-nee,i can take care of myself. Anyway i'm with Shadow Gear right now, what worst can be happen." I said giving her my right finger thumb and winked my right eyes to her.  
"yes, of course. sorry for worrying you to much." she said smile weakly to me.  
"it's all right, it's a normal thing for big sister worrying to their little sister right. Well i'm going then, bye Mira-nee!" I ran out to the Guild and waved my right hand to her.  
"bye Lisanna,take care." She said.

~Meanwhile somewhere in Busco~

Natsu P.O.V

"uwah... what a boring job, just escorting a caravan. we should take a job that allowed me to kicking some ass." I yawned with my hands behind my head.  
"it can't be help Natsu, remembering there is not much job to pick up." Erza said.  
"yeah, do you forget that our guild is in the bottom rank right now. We should grateful that there still some client who asked for request, you flame-head." Gray said.  
"say what you ice-head?" I said clenched my right fist to him.  
"oh, wanna go you pink-bastard?" Gray said.  
"will you two stop or i will?" Said Erza with her dark aura Glared at me and Gray.  
"Aye,sir" Me and Gray said embracing each other like best friend and quickly separated when Erza not look.

Damn..., i always scared when Erza give me that look. But that what made fire up to beat her one day.  
And Gray, he always pissed me of anytime around me. I want to beat the crap out of him now if Erza is not around.

"Erza is right Natsu, we can't picky about job right now." Lucy said looking at with hugging plue in her chest.  
"beside the reward is good and the job is quite easy." Lucy continued.  
"That's right Natsu-san, i think this is good for beginning after long time not taking a job." Wendy said.  
~*growled voice*~  
"ah... i'm hungry." Happy said.  
"make your stomach voice quite, will you." Charla said.

hm... i looked up to blue sky, that blue color reminded me to her eyes. I wondered what is she doing right now, i bet she is bored to dead right now. Remembering the guild is almost empty right now.

"what's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy's voice broke up my daydream.  
"oh... it's nothing." I said looking at her.  
"hm... really? is there something about a girl?" She said with smirked face.  
"woa.. w-what are you talking about? It's not your bussines." I said turned my eyes from her  
"Natsu you're blushing." Said Lucy giggled at me.

Damn Lucy, ah... whatever. i murmured to my self.  
how did she know what i thought. whatever... oh yeah, right. As soon as this job is done i will asked her for fishing with Happy, i want spare my time with her. Though not for long at lest i wanted to play around with her again like we used to.  
I really missed that moment, Happy sure will do too. and we will like a little family again.

* * *

**Author** : Thank you very much for your time for this thing. My apology again for my crappy english.  
Any review will be very appreciate.

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR **: My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Thank you very much for review, follow and favorite my previous chapter. It's mean a lot to me.

And now here goes Chapter 2, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Magnolia Train Station

**Lisanna P.O.V**

It's almost 01.00 PM afternoon train is about to arrive, where is Shadow Gear team right now?  
I looked around me looking for the sight of blue haired mage. And about 5 minutes i looked for them she finally here but where is Droy and Jet i thought.

"Hei Levy, where is Droy and Jet?" I asked.  
"Hei Lisanna, oh Them? Don't worry about Them. They'll catch up soon, look like we're not too late for the train." She said with smile on her face.  
hm... i'm a bit of confused why is she carrying only simple one sleeve bag.  
I brought quite heavy backpack myself.

And soon enough i saw Droy and Jet.  
What surprised me most is this that they brought i Their hand, i can't believe it.  
what a bunch of books that They bought, i think i know who is that belongs.

"Levy-chan, wait for us!" Droy shouted.  
"ah... it's so heavy." Jet Said.  
"Levy, don't tell me those things are yours?" I asked her pointing to the books.  
"yep, that's mine. I heard the job said something about ancient language so... i brought all my books about ancient language. But you know little girl like me can't bring it alone." She said with her sparkled eyes.  
"well... o-ok." I said smiled weakly.

"DEAR, PASSENGER TRAIN DESTINATION TO OSHIBANA IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE IN 5 MINUTES"  
"I REPEAT TRAIN DESTINATION TO OSHIBANA IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE IN 5 MINUTES" Shouted the speakers.

And then the train finally arrived, me and Levy wait for the passenger inside the train come out first.  
And after all out me and Levy go to inside.

"Droy, Jet hurry up put the books at locomotive cargo we'll wait at third locomotive." Levy said.  
"but Levy it so heavy and..." Droy said but cut by Levy.  
"Please...!" Looking both of Them with her Innocent and sparkled eyes both her hand clapped to her right cheek.  
suddenly unknown from somewhere filled Them.  
"Sure, Levy! anything you say." Droy and Jet said in unison and then They quickly run to cargo.

"Levy, do you thing we should help Them?" I said.  
"nope, they do just fine. sometime They need to treat a bit of firm." She said.  
"well if you say so." I said  
"well let's go get our sit place and for Jet and Droy of course." She said.  
"ok" I said followed after her.

We found our sat place, I sat beside Levy near the window.  
The train has departed, I looked for the view first view i saw is southern forest Moagnolia, Forest hah... it reminded me when we used to play to together with our child. Raising our child together with him is the best moment that i ever had besides with my brother and sister. Nat...

"something wrong, Lisanna?" Levy voice broke daydream.  
"eh... nothing important, i just thinking some little thing." I said waved hand to her.  
"you want to talk about it" she said.  
"no, really it's nothing thrust me" i said.  
"well, if you want to talk about it fell free to me Lisanna. We are friends for long enough." She said.  
"sure, of course. by the way, you should get little rest i'm sure you will need it for that ancient language things." I said try to changed conversation.  
"em..." she nodded. " I'll rest later i wait for Droy and Jet to get here." she continued.

Even though Levy is a bit hard to Them but i can feel she very cared for her friends.  
And not too long Droy and Jet is here.

"Droy, Jet. Over here!" shouted Levy and waved her hand to Them.  
wow... They looked so Tired, i can tell by the look of their eyers. They jaw dropped open.  
"what took so long guys?" Levy asked.  
"sorry..." Jet said.  
"i'm hungry..." Droy said.  
"well you'll live now get some rest you two." Levy said.  
I giggled looked at their behavior, looks like i almost forget how Fairy Tail even in mission. Fairy Tail is well... Fairy Tail, always fun.

Me and Levy doing chit-chat not for long, my eyes feel a bit heavy and i fall asleep.

~Meanwhile Somewhere In Busco~

**General P.O.V**

Natsu felt his job getting boring even more, he was hope something interesting will happen.  
And when he thought like that he smelled something or someone coming...

"everyone! Get ready, we got company." Natsu warned his team.  
Everyone ready and went for battle state.  
"what is it, Natsu?" Erza said  
"I don't know something or someone but we got a coming." Natsu said, Just about time when he got bored.

"above us!" Said Erza "watch out, ARROWS!" She warned us.  
"Leave it to me, Ice make SHIELD!" Gray used his magic to the protect caravan.  
"Roar of sky Dragon!" Wendy hit the arrows.  
"Happy, Charla take cover!" Erza ordered "re-equip, Adamantium armor!." She changed.  
With that order Happy and Charla quickly covered under caravan.

"damn it, They keep firing at us" Gray said.  
Suddenly the rain arrows have stopped.  
"Get Them! Take the stuff inside the caravan." Yelled coming inside the forest.  
Suddenly horde of mountain bandits charging toward Natsu's team.  
"here They come, re-equip, Heaven wheel armor!" Erza changed.

"oh... it's about time. I'm fired up now!" Said Natsu cleched his fist.  
"I open gate of Lion, Leo!" Lucy used her key.  
"princess, time for punishment?" Said Virgo when she summoned.  
"what the- why are you the one i summoned? I did't call you!" Lucy said angrily.  
"Brother Leo is on date right now so i'm here replaced him." Said Virgo innocently.  
"oh...not again.*sigh* Whatever just keep them out from the caravan." Said Lucy.  
"as you say, princess" Said Virgo.

Natsu team easily repel the bandits until their leader arrived.  
They leader is a male blue spiky haired wizard whose used poisonous magic, everything he touch will be poisoned and rotted to die. He have katar as a weapon at his both arms.

"looks like he is the leader" Gray said.  
"don't let your guard down, he is a wizard" Erza said.  
"you brats dare to stand in my way and hurt my man, now face your doom. Poison cutter!" He launch his attack.  
Some "X" purle color poison flying toward Natsu's team but Gray blocked it with "ice make wall", Gray already stripped his cloth.

"what the hell... my ice can't hold it?!" Gray suprised.  
"it's poisoned, everyone be careful!" Said Erza "Wendy, Lucy protect the caravan. Me, Natsu and Gray will handle this guy." She continued.  
"All right" Lucy said.  
"Leave it to us" Wendy said.  
"Gray, Natsu use long range attack againts him." Said Erza "re-equip, Thunder empress armor!" She changed.  
"i know that" Natsu said.

Natsu, Gray and Erza use they long range attack in order to keep Their distance from the poisonous wizard.  
Natsu used his "roar of fire dragon" but the enemy avoid it easly, Gray get advantage since almost all of his technique are long range attack, 1 or 2 his attack hit the enemy. Erza keep firing her lighting from her spear so that keeping the enemy busy to her. But enemy just too good.

"as expected from Titania, you can read my movement just once you see my attack. I guess you brats from Fairy Tail, so this noisy Guild had came back, huh?" Said The poisonous wizard taunting Natsu's Team.  
"say what you, bastard?!" Natsu said angrily.  
"watch your mount you poison freak?! Gray said angrily too.  
"calm down Natsu, Gray. He's taunting us." Said Erza "i got a plan to beat this guy. Gray, You and me will attack him streakly to create a diversion and opening to Natsu so that Natsu can charge him in melee attack with full power." Erza contiued whispered to Natsu and Gray.  
"Natsu, you get it?" Erza said.  
"I got it, now i'm all fired up" Natsu said cleched both his fist with fire.

Soon Gray and Erza attack the poisonous wizard with everything they've got, the enemy is finally tired from keep avoiding Gray and Erza attaks.

"Natsu, now!" Erza gave signal to Natsu.  
"you don't have to tell me twice" Said Natsu and straight charge to the poisonous wizard.  
"what the- damn i'm gonna use it" Murmured the poisonous wizard to himself.  
'shit, he's too fast i'm not gonna make it' Thought the poisonous mage.

"Sword horn of fire dragon!, Flame elbow!, Crushing fang!, last one... Brilliant Flame of fire dragon!." Natsu continously charged the poisonous wizard.  
The poisonous wizard beaten so badly to the ground.  
"that would be give you some lesson to not underestimated our guild" Natsu said proudly.  
"ouch... damn it." Said Natsu felt to the ground.  
"Natsu, what's wrong? are you all right?" Lucy asked worried seeing Natsu suddenly felt to the ground.  
"i'm all right, just need some rest Lucy." Natsu answered her.

Suddenly the poisonous mage got up slowly from his ground, still beaten.  
His breath is pant and coughed some blood from his mouth, he frowned and stared to Natsu.

"oi brat...*cough* how dare you made me like this?!" Said the poisonous wizard.  
He took red little bottle with skull picture on it from his belt and drank it, suddenly his body covered with red aura and he laughed evilly.  
Erza and the others prepared to battle state again, except Natsu who still on the ground.

"mwahahahah... prepared to meet your end you little brat, FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE OF POISON MAGIC, DEMON VENOM SLASHER!." the poisonous wizard launced his attack toward Natsu, this time the color of poison is red.  
"shit... still can't move" Natsu cursed to himself.  
"Natsu! watch out..." Lucy ran toward to in front of Natsu blocking the attack.  
Lucy was sent flying away few meters from Natsu because of that, Natsu eyes widened.  
Schocked seeing Lucy lying on the ground unconscious sending anger to Natsu and his body covered with fire from his anger.

"muahahahah... your friend ends will be certaily with that!" laugh evily.  
"you bastard! what have you done to Lucy, you'll pay for that!" said Natsu clenched both his fist and glaring at his enemy.  
Natsu got up and prepared to attack the poisonous wizard, and he ran after him.  
"SECRET ART FIRE DRAGON SLAYER, CRIMSON LOTUS : EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Gray silently froze the poisonous wizard leg so he can't dodge, Natsu's hit landslide to the poisonous wizard sent him flying away and drop dead to the ground.  
**  
**Natsu turned his head run toward Lucy to see her condition, she still unconscious her eyelied color is turned to blue showed her condition is in poisoned. Natsu down to his knees to grab Lucy, he shaked her body but still no reaction.  
Natsu went panicked and called Wendy for help.

"Wendy! Quick come here, Lucy need your help." Natsu called Wendy.  
"Y-Yes understood." Wendy ran toward Lucy and Natsu and began to use her healing magic on Lucy.  
Gray, Erza, Happy and Charla quick followed after Wendy.  
"Wendy, please save Lucy." Said Natsu with stressed tone in his voice.  
"Yes, i'll do my best Natsu-san." Wendy said.  
"Natsu, calm down. Let Wendy handle this." Erza said already in her normal armored.  
"you all now stand back, give Wendy some space. Just leave it to Wendy." Charla said.  
"Lucy, stay with us!" Gray said with cloth already put on.  
"Lucy..." Happy said his eyes starting to drop some tears.

.

.

.

After 10 minutes countinuosly Wendy use Healing magic on Lucy finally she starting to open her eyes, her eyelied color has turn to normal again.

"g-guys..." Lucy said with soft tone to her team.  
"Lucy! you're awake?" Natsu asked.  
"Lucy, are you all right now?" Gray asked Lucy.  
"em... i feel better now." Lucy answered.  
"Thank, god. We are very luck have Wendy here." Erza said.  
"Lucy... i'm so worried about you minutes ago!" Happy cried to Lucy and hugged her to her chest.  
"nah,nah... i'm all right now, see?" Said Lucy smile to Happy.  
"you all must thank to Wendy you know, now let her rest for a moment." Charla said frankly.  
"Charla! don't be so mean, i'm ok you see." Wendy said.  
"huh" Turned her gaze to other way.  
"princess, please punish me for not being able to protect you!" Virgo suggested.  
"no, it's all right. I'm fine now, you can go back now." Lucy said.  
"Next time i'll make my self useful, and i'm looking for my punishment. " Said Virgo and disappear.

"Lucy, you better rest inside the caravan. You are even barely stand." Erza suggested.  
"emh... i guess" Lucy nodded "my body still feel numb anyway." She continued.  
"well let me help you" Said Natsu carrying Lucy inside the caravan.

And with that Natsu's team continued their job to their destination with Lucy reasting inside the caravan.  
Gray brought the poisonous wizard and put handcuff to his hand and leg with his "ice make".

* * *

**Author **: Thank you for you time for this. Once again my apology for my crappy English.  
Any review from will be very appreciated.

Next chapter cooming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR **: My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Sorry to make you waiting, i can't upload fast because i don't own PC or laptop.

**RememberTheName76** : patient is virtue my friend, NaLi moment is coming soon.

Here is chapter 3, enjoy.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

**General P.O.V**

"good bye... your happines... is mine too... stay with her now... good bye..."

"Lisanna... Lisanna! Lisanna!" Levy called Lisanna.  
"ah... Levy...*yawn*" Lisanna slowly open her sleepy eyes.  
"wake up, Lisanna. We almost arrive at Oshibana." Levy said.  
"hm... it was just... a dream." Lisanna murmured to herself.  
"hm... what is it, Lisanna?" Levy asked.  
"i-i'm just thinking i'm such heavy sleeper for a person who have long time not feel ride a train again." Lisanna said a bit nervous.  
"well if you say so... by the way i think we will arrive in 10 minutes, look at the window the city is already seen." Said Levy pointing to view outside the window.  
"wow... it's been long time, many things change." Lisanna said impressed by the view.  
"yes, many things sure change." Levy said Nodded in agreement.

The train finally arrived Oshibana train station, Lisanna and Levy get off from the train, Levy asked Droy and Jet to pick her books at locomotive cargo.  
Lisanna and Levy waited for Droy and Jet for few minutes.  
Levy bought a map from a shop nearby train station, Levy took a looked at map for their direction.  
Short after they ride for a horse carriage.  
They chated with each other along they travel, most of topics their conversation are about how is Lisanna life in Edolas dan event at Tenrou Island.

An our later they arrive at some base camp walled with logs with 4 towers arround it, Lisanna and Shadow Gear team got off from carriage and paid for the ride.  
It's almost getting dark by the time they arrived at base camp.  
They approach the gate, a guard showed on from one of tower and shouted to them and they looked up.

"who are you? What you're business here?" the guard shouted.  
"we are Fairy Tail wizards!" yelled Lisanna the the guard.  
"we're here for your request" Levy said.  
"show me your insignia then!" the guard shouted again.

Lisanna showed her white insignia at her left thigh, she showed it easly since she wore a shorts.  
Levy showed her insignia at her left shoulder blade, she showed it easly too since she wore a dress with her back opened.  
Droy and Jet showed their insignia at their left shoulder blade too, but a bit problem because they need to put Levy's books down and open their cloths.  
Seeing the insignias of the four persons in front the gate finally the guard open the gate for them.

"They're from fairy tail, Sir. Howard is already waited for them. open the gate!" shoted the guard.  
The gate opened slowly, Lisanna and Shadow Gear team entered the camp shorltly after.  
They entered with suprised in their face looking what lies before their eyes.

"wow... i can't believe it. You people with all these things you can start a war you know?" Levy said with widened eyes looking around her.  
"it's like..." Jet said.  
"city of..." Droy said.  
"WEAPONS!" four of them said in unison.

Yes, what lies before their eyes was a city of weapon. Apparantly it was a blacksmith guild.  
Blacksmith workshop everywhere, at the left side there are some houses for place to stay.  
Weapons hanging everywhere at the building, swords, shields, spears, armors, you name it.  
And in the center of camp there is the biggest building.

"I wonder if it's legal" Lisanna said thinking to herself.  
"oh don't worry it's all legal, we got permission for this. In fact we are needed for this country"  
A voice came closer to fairy tail wizards, that voice came from a man with green spiky short hair wearing white torso and blue long jeans.  
"and i presume you are..." Levy said looking at man in front them.  
"Yes, I am a farmer" said the man with grin face.  
The fairy tail wizards sweatdrop his answered.

"No, i'm just kidding.*laugh* Don't take it seriously. Ok, I am Sir. Howard Alt-Eisen. The leader of this blacksmith guild, you can call me Howard." said Howard happily to Fairy Tail wizards.  
"Oh yeah, and how should i called you four?" He asked.  
The Fairy Tail wizard looked him with poker faces, thinking Howard had some sense of humor.  
"w-well... Howard-san we are here from Fairy Tail to fullfil your request" Lisanna said breaking the situation.  
"I am Lisanna, this blue haired women is Levy, The thin one is Jet and the big one is Droy" Lisanna introduced her friends.  
"oh... yes, sure. You have someone who can read the ancient language do you? If you don't you will come here for nothing." Howard said calmly.  
"yes sure, there she is. That's why we here for your request" Lisanna said pointing to Levy who at Lisanna right side, and Levy waved her right hand to Howard with smile.  
"hm... you looked promising, you have Intelegence looking on you and you are cute too" Howard said looking at Levy from head to toe.  
"w-why thanks" Levy said wit little thin pink in her cheeks.

~Somewhere In Fiore~

"wah... what the hell was that?" Gajeel gasped, his head looking up right to left.  
"oi, what's wrong Gajeel?" Panther Lily asked his patner.  
"do you feel someone following us Gajeel-kun? Juvia looking at Gajeel.  
"no it's not like that, but somehow I just feel must scold someone at the Guild" Gajeel said a bit angrily.  
Juvia and Panther Lily looked each other and just shrugged looking their pather acted.

~Back to Lisanna and Shadow Gear team~

"you are look quite young to be their leader." Lisanna said.  
"everyone say so, but i'm 35 years old for you know" Howard said rubbing his back head.  
"by the way, looks like you two boys tired with those books. Who's books is that anyway?" Howard asked confusedly.  
"it's mine" Levy said rised her left hand.  
"wow, that was something you don't see everyday. By the way you guys can put your stuff at your rest place, I already set your place to stay come follow me" Howard said walked the the fairy tail wizard to their stayed place.

The fairy tail wizards followed after Howard to Their place to stay.

"Howard-san, that building in the center why is the only biggest building here?" Levy asked pointing to the building.  
"oh that my place, just say it place for the leader and there is our hall too." He replied.  
"i see, and how you people feed yourself? You're not go to the Oshibana town everyday to buy food supplied right?" Lisanna asked.  
"of course not, we have farm at west side out side this camp. Even tough only vegetables and rice, and for meat yes we buy it at town or hunt some wild animal in forest" He replied.  
"how many people in this camp?" Levy asked.  
"last time i check is 57 people including myself, 39 male and 18 females" Howard replied.

"Howard-san, why you people still producted weapons? People now days counted on magic you know, no offended" Jet asked.  
"Jet!" Levy glared at Jet.  
"no, it's ok" Howard said calmly.  
"You see we only producted and sell weapons but have no magic ability. Some people use weapon only as a tool or just for collection, And for some people who combined the weapons with crystals lacryma to make some weapon magic." He continued.  
"Oh, i see..." Levy said.

Howard and the Fairy Tail wizards arrived at a house, he showed them inside.  
The Fairy Tail wizard looked around inside the house, it's not really bad.  
They put their stuff, there are four sleeping bag it's looks like has been prepared.  
They set their stuff and sleeping place, the girls at left side and the boys at right side.  
After Howard showing their place to stay he took he leave.

"i guess i'm done here, you can set your things yourself. You can start you work tomorrow morning, bye." Howard gave them a wave hand and left.  
"Thank you, Howard-san. We will do our best tomorrow" Lisanna said with a little bowed.  
"Thank you, Howard-san" Levy said.  
"Thank you" Jet and Droy said.  
"Everyone, we will start our job tomorrow morning. Have some rest now, i will take a bath first no peeking all right?!" Levy warned them, especially for Jet and Droy.  
"Don't worry Levy, i'll watch them for you" Lisanna smirked at the boys.  
"w-why whould we do that to you Levy-chan, right Droy?" Jet said nervously elbowed Droy.  
"y-yeah of course" Said Droy rubbing his back head.  
"boys..." Levy rolled her eyes.

Levy entered the bathroom soon, Lisanna keep her eyes on the boy.  
Even though her eyes on them but her mind is thinking something else, or someone...  
She thought what is he doing right now, she hoped he don't do something stupid to make the Guild condition worst.  
She also thought how is she foster children doing right now, she don't worry to much about them.  
She thought as long they both keep together everything will be fine.  
Of course she is not forgot about her sister and brother too, whatever it is family come first.

~Somewhere In Busco~

Natsu's team have finished their job and received their reward.  
The poisonous Wizard had taken to custody.  
Lucy condition is getting better, she can walk on her own now.  
Her teammate are still worried about her even altough Lucy said she is fine.  
Erza felt that poison magic before is not usual, it made her wonder what is it.  
She decide to ask master Makarov for that.

Natsu is the most worried about Lucy because She was the one who protected him.  
"Natsu, do you think Lucy is all right? Happy said leaned at Natsu head.  
"of course Happy, we lucky had Wendy with us" Natsu replied.  
A litte silent between them until Happy broke it.

"Nah nah, Natsu. What do you say, wanna play with mama again after we go home? it's been a long time, i almost forgot the last time we played together." Asked Happy to Natsu happily.  
"ssh... Happy, don't call her with "mama" here. Just call her that when only with three of us." Natsu whispered to Happy.  
"ups... sorry*whispered*, but what do you thing Natsu?" Happy asked again.  
"of course, i already thought about it too." Natsu said.  
"Aye sir".  
"Hei, what are you two talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.  
"oh... it's nothing" Natsu said rubbing his back head. "Anyway are you sure you're ok Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking stop worrying about me" Lucy said with thin pink in her cheeks.

Natsu's team continued their way back to home, not realized with something awaited them.

~Lisanna and Shadow Gear team~

Lisanna is the first one to woke up, she stretched her arm and got up.  
She looked to her teammate who still in deep sleep and decided to wake them later.  
She take a looked outside the window, the blacksmith guild still not worked yet.  
The weather is just perfect, and sound birds chirped just make it better.

"what a good day for start a job after long time not take one, i'll do my best"

* * *

**Author :** Thank you for your time, once again My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Leave review if you pleased, any review will be very appreciated.

Howard Alt-Eisen is belong to **Ragnarok Online**, and I don't own **Ragnarok Online.**

NaLi time is comming soon. (patient)  
Next chapter comming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR **: My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Sorry for not fast upload, cold got me for real. Well, lame excuse ignore it.

And now here goes Chapter 4, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

**General P.O.V**

15 minutes after Lisanna got up and already took a bath, she decided to wake her Teammate.

"Levy, wake up. It's morning already!" Lisanna shaked Levy body try to woke her up.  
"uh... morning Lisanna" She yawned and greeted Lisanna, Levy stretched her arm and rubbeb her eyes.  
"morning Levy, now get yourself a bath i'll wake Droy and Jet we got a job today remember" Lisanna said.  
"all right..." Levy got up still with sleepy eyes grabbed her towel to the bath.

Lisanna woke Droy and Jet soon after and watched over them again to prevent them from peeking Levy.  
After Levy got out from bath Droy next and Jet the last.

After prepared everything which is mean Droy and Jet have to bring Levy's books again, They went to where Sir. Howard place to asked where the place they need to worked out off it.  
Few people from Blacksmith Guild already strating they work

After arriving at Howard place, the door just like any Guild doors, big and always opened.  
The Fairy Tail wizards looked for Howard, and not long enough Howard shouted at them to come over him.

"Oh yo guys are awaked, come on in breakfast is ready for you guys" Howard said.  
"well yeah, come to think of it you guys haven't eat yet." Howard said.  
The Fairy Tail wizards gladly accepted the offered.

After finishing their breakfast they followed after Howard where to they will work on.  
They walked out the camp heading to north into the forest, Levy asked for the place that need to worked on.

"Howard-san what is it exactly the place is, and why would you need an ancient translator language?" Levy asked.  
"it's a mine silver mine, when me and my guildmates heard the rumor about some rare ore burried in that place we started for looking for it. And when we thought about it's just fake rumor and about to give up, one of my guildmates found room with a wall had some strange carve on it. And when i looked at my previous master's book it's match, the rumor is true. The rare ore that we looking for is inside that room..." Howard replied.  
"and why we need ancient translator is because... well looked around you, we just some blacksmiths who only knew about weapons and materials of it. It's rare to have a blacksmith with great knowledge beside about weapons." Howard continued.

"i understand know" Levy nodded.  
"but why you want to gave so much reward just for finding that Howard-san? Lisanna asked.  
"you see, there is a client who want weapon from that material and will give us 2.000.000 jewels for that" Howard said calmly.

"2.000.000 JEWELS!" The Fairy Tail wizards said, they jaw dropped open.  
"but still, 200.000 Jewels isn't it too much to give away" Levy asked still suprised.  
"nope, (10%)ten per cent from our reward i think is fair. Or do you think it's too few?" Howard asked innocently.  
"oh... no no no, it's very fair. We are very gladly accept your request, right guys?" Lisanna said both waved her hands.  
"oh, ye-yeah... right. Of course." Shadow Gear team agreed with Lisanna.

Levy tought just how crazy kind and innocent this man, and to think that this man is a Guild master.

After walking through forest for half hour they arrived at silver mine mouth.  
They five entered to the depth silver mine, it's quite far from the entrance Droy already whined and exhausted.  
The five arrived at the room, Droy and Jet finally able to dropped Levy's books.

"Well here we are, i can't stay here for long. I have other thing to do, you know some sort of "master guild" thing" Howard said.  
"Ok, we understood. We will do our best here." Lisanna said.  
"if you need anything just called my guildmates at outside, i will place four of my guildmates outside." Howard said kindly.  
"Thank you very much, sorry for the trouble" Levy bowed a little.  
"well don't mind it, see you all later." Howard waved at them and leave.

"now Lisanna, Jet, Droy. Stayed outside this room while i try work on this will you" Levy winked at Lisanna and her teammates.  
"got it Levy, well watch for you." Lisanna gave her thumb.  
"count on us Levy-chan" Droy and Jet said.

Levy analyzed the curved on the wall quick picked her pace with her glasses and books.  
Lisanna, Droy and Jet waited outside the room.  
three of them don't talk to much in order not to bothered Levy in her state.

~2 hours later~

"hei, you got seven?"  
"no, i'll pass"  
"*sigh* this is getting boring..."  
The three tried to killing time with playing card.

~3 hours later~

"*hummed* well look at the time, it's already noon. I'm getting hungry, Droy why don't you ask the guards outside for some food? I think Levy will start starving soon too" Jet said.  
"what? why don't you go by yourself?" Droy said.  
"sssh... quite down you two. You two stay here for Levy, i'll go to the guards outside" Lisanna said and ran to outside silver mine but stopped by Levy voice.  
"I GOT IT!"

"what's wrong Levy, have you solved it?" Lisanna said and immediately ran to Levy with Droy and Jey followed  
"yes, you see it's just a code how to open this. And somewhere...*serching for something* yep here" Levy pushed something at the room and the wall with stange curved is sliding to left side.  
"wow... you very amazing Levy, if i by myself don't know need how long to work on it" Lisanna impressed.  
"That's Levy-chan for you" Droy and Jet said in unison.

"i thought i would need longer time, but this is easier than i expected" Levy rubbed sweat from her forehead and remove her glasses.  
Levy pulled out her hand out but the wall is closing back, she thought that room is designed not for one person to open.

"hahahahah... As i planned, it's better for me letting you guys do it. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, i've waited for 1 month" A voice coming from outside the room, and suddenly a brown short raven hair man with masked and katar in both his arm appeared.  
Lisanna and Shadow Gear team turned their gaze at entrance room and take their defensive.  
"who are you?!" Jet shouted.  
"would you really like to know? I warning you, it's cost your life" The masked man said.  
"well, try it!" Droy provoked him.  
"very well, you digging your own grave then. My name is Guile from assassin guild" The masked man said calmly.

"Assassin guild?!" Levy said.  
"Levy, Lisanna. Leave this guy to us, you two just working on to get the ore. Let's get him Droy!" Jet said.  
"you got it"  
"becareful guys, don't do anything reckless. We will catch up with you soon" Levy warned her team.  
"shouldn't we help them?" Lisanna asked concerned.  
"They'll be fine, we just have to get the ore quickly and help them" Levy said.  
"ok then"  
"Lisanna, i will push and hold for the wall you try to get the ore"  
"understood"

Droy and Jet already started the battle with the masked man outside the room, despite what Levy just said she is worried for her teammate.  
Levy pushed the thing to open the wall, once the wall sliding Lisanna quickly ran inside it.  
There was an alley quite long enough and dark, after a minute Lisanna ran she finally reach the end of alley.  
At the end of alley is full with sunlight from above silver mine, there was so many holes for the sunlight to get in it.  
There was an unlcoked box right before her, when she opened it the ore that she looking for is finally found.  
She grabbed the ore from the box, the ore is almost big as a ball.  
Once she grabbed the ore she saw something else in the box, it's like a scroll...

Curiosity drove her to looked for it, and when she opened the scroll and read it she shoked with what she have read.

"what is this thing, this thing is very dangerous. This thing must not be exist" Lisanna eyes widened reading the scroll.  
And when she decide to ripped it she stopped and chanced her mind.

"i guess i have to keep it, or maybe learn it. I just felt maybe one day will need it, i must keep it secret form anyone"  
And with that Lisanna put the scroll in her shorts pocked.  
She quickly ran back to her teammate with the ore in her hand.

And when she manage to got out the alley, her eyed widened with what she saw right before her eyes.

"Guys..."

**~Magnolia, Fairy tail in afternoun~**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"WE'RE BACK"  
Finally we got back to our guild, Lucy sat with her head down to table, Gray sat accros her, Erza said decide to buy some strowberry cake at town, Wendy and Charla sitting at diferent table from Lucy and Gray.

Me and Happy ran to the bar to asked Mira where is she, finally i can play with her and Happy again just like the old time.

"Yo, Mira. We're back, Where is Lisanna? It's rare for her to not here at this time" I asked.  
"welcome back, Natsu, Happy. Hm... Lisanna went for job with Shadow gear, she leave yesterday. I think she will come back to night or tomorrow morning most late" Mira replied.  
Happy a bit dissapointed after hearing that from Mira.

So she have taken a job... I guess i would do the same too if i bored, remembered she have not take job for long time.

"i see..." I looked at Mira with blank gaze  
"so how is the latest job Natsu?" Mira asked.  
"it went well, Lucy got hurt but she said she's fine. We lucky have Wendy come with us" I replied a bit pissed, remembered she got hurt because protecting me.  
"thank god, you all came back with fine" Mira said turned her gaze at Lucy and back at me.  
"i'll go check Lucy again" I jumped out from bar and walked to where Lucy sat with Happy followed me.

"Yo, Lucy. You sure you all right?" I asked her.  
"I'm all right Natsu, stop asking me am i all right. You've been asked me that for 20 times today!" Lucy said with irritated looked.  
"w-well, it's good then" I said a bit afraid with how she looked at me.  
I walket out to door to avoid Lucy before she goes rage.

"Ne, Natsu. What should we do now? mama is not right now." Happy asked me.  
"I don't know Happy, hm..."

Lisanna is not here, fighting with Gray is no use right now, fighting with Erza she is not here right now, playing with Wendy... never cross in my mind to play with her, playing prank with Lucy is bad idea i thought.

"Well let's go fishing Happy, how about it?" I asked Happy.  
"Aye sir" Let's go Natsu.

And with that we went for the place we usually fishing.  
I'm a bit worried with Lisanna, if tomorrow morning she won't back i will go after her.

* * *

**Author : **My apology again for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Next chapter coming soon.

And most importanly... NaLi moment will coming soon too, i promise when it come it will sweet, patient is virtue.

I myself is impatient to write for NaLi moment, but just can't miss the detail of story.

Very sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR **: My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Thank you so much for your wait, I'm very very sorry to make you waiting.

Thank very much you for those who spent their time to read my previous chapter or any other my story.

Here is chapter 5, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER **: I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

"Guys..."

Lisanna eyes widened with what happened right befor her eyes.

Droy and Jet lend their body unconscious to the wall.  
Levy lied on the floor beneath one of Guile Feet while Guile held for thing that kept the wall open.

"those two boys gave me a little fight back then but i took care of them" Guile said.  
"now be a good girl and hand that ore over to me or else" Guile said tuned his gaze to Levy.

Lisanna felt so useless since nothing she can do, her friends life are in stake right now.

Lisanna walked slowly toward Guile and she put he ore right in front of him.  
She can see clearly Levy still unconscious beneath one of his leg.

"Good, now step back and close your eyes so you can't see me. If you did what i say your friends will be leave unharm" Guile said with evilly grin in his face.

Lisanna did what he said, she felt so frustated.  
She clenched her fist, she bit her lower lip and tear started to coming down her cheeks.

As Guile grabbed the ore and walked away from room and his foot step voice slowly starting to fade away, Lisanna heard a lound voice that made her open eyes widened.

"solid script : OIL!"

That was a blue haired wizard casted a spell on Guile to prevent him from getting away.  
Guile catch by suprised, he looosened his balance and slip away because the oil.

Lisanna eyes widened to see Levy whos barely stand leaning her hand to wall.

"Lisanna... Please, get him! don't let him get away!" Levy asked Lisanna, and then short after she felt down to the ground unconscious.

Lisanna jut nodded, she wiped her tears and ran after Guile, she found Guile quickly trying to get up.  
Lisanna thought this was her chance, and she then used her magic to transformed to giant rabbit and crash down Guile.  
Not taking to much damage He easly got up but he lose the ore, the ore just few meters from him.  
Lisanna transformed back to human form, Guile gave dead glared to Lisanna.  
He took offensive stand and use his magic "Cloaking" to sneaking.

Despite his disappearance Lisanna still can heard Guile foot step a little bit.  
But before she realize where Guile is she got attacked luckly for her, she can dodge the attacked in time.  
But Lisanna left arm got injured by Guile katar leaving a wounded cut.  
Lisanna held her left arm, her left arm got bleeding by the injured she got.

Guile disappeared again, Lisanna thought what kind of magic that this guy used.  
She tried to analized his fighting style, he fought dirty.  
She thought to herself, maybe if she use her take over "tigress" she could hear his foot step better.

Lisanna transformed to tigress began to listen Guile foot step carefully.  
And wen she can heard his foot step clearly Lisanna attacked Guile whom hiding at her right side.

Lisanna hit Guile in his face, he lost his defense.  
Lisanna saw her opportunity, she stripped his weapon in his arm and began to strike him fast.  
She hit him in stomach, face, stomach again, again again and over again, finally she end it with uppercut sent Guile flying away.

Lisanna panted from exhausted, Guile lying on the ground for few seconds and got up again with more dead glared at Lisanna.  
She almost not believe it, her enemy got up again after got hit like that.

"you little persistent, i'll show you my true power! Even without my weapon i still can crush you!" Guile yelled angrily.

Lisanna take defensive stance seeing Guile prepared to attack.  
Guile charge with high speed, approaching Lisanna very fast. He attacked Lisanna with his bare fist which it speed increased every attack.  
Thanks to Lisanna tigress take over she can matched his speed, but after few seconds Lisanna got two hit and her defensive got weaken.

"that's it, good bye Little girl! SONIC... BLOW!"

Guile hit Lisanna with eigth lighting speed punch but Lisanna still stood.  
Guile gave her no mercy and used "sonic blow" again cause Lisanna now barely stand.

"what the... agrh...! Fine have it your way!" Guile gave Lisanna irritated looked.

He used "hiding" and used "Grimtooth".  
Guile disappeared and suddenly a bunch of stalagmite came from the ground and hit Lisanna right at her stomach causing her cough some blood and sent her flying away for few meters, Guile reappear again from his hid.

"serve you right little girl, muahahahahah" Guile laughed evilly, he took his weapon and put it in his arms again and then tried to find the ore that he lose.

Lisanna lied on the floor almost unconsciously, her take over has worn out.

* * *

**Lisanna P.O.V**

Is this the end for me? I can't protect my friends, i can't finish my job, how useless am i.  
Everyone... i'm sorry... i...*eyes slowly close down*

"Lisanna"

Mira-nee... my sister...

"what are you doing Lisanna, that was so unmanly"

Elf-niichan... my brother...

"yo, Lisanna"

Natsu... dear...

"Lisanna, mommy"

Happy... my child...

"LISANNA!"

Everyone... Fairy Tail...

.

.

.

NO! Not yet! I must live for now! *opening eyes widely*

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Lisanna slowly got up, she held her stomach because of pain she got hit by Guile.  
Guile turned his head to see Lisanna with eyes widened, he can't believe she still able to got up.

"looks like i got no choice *pant* i must use it *pant*, since noone will see i can use it without worried *pant* i can't use it because i'm afraid *pant* Elf-niichan would think i have surpass him" Lisanna murmured to herself.

"what the hell are you murmuring about little girl, ENCHANT POISON!" Guile smeared poison on his weapon.  
"you are really running out of your luck, (95 %) ninety five per cent my target will go down with this." Guile said with wide evil grin in his face.

Lisanna chuckled.

"what's the funny you little girl?!" Guile asked angrily.

"that so funny, because... (99%) ninety nine per cent my target will go down... if i use this..." Lisanna smirked at Guile.  
"Take Over..."

.

.

.

"cheetah soul" Lisanna transform to cheetah half human, the different from tigress soul are hands and foot turned to cheetah paw and her body fully covered with cheetah stripe, and her tooth turned to fang.

"huh... that not looks so different from before" Guile said with smug face.

"we'll see" Lisanna said calmly, and she take offensive stance.  
"ready or not?"

When Guile took offensive stance suddenly a flash of light pass through him.

"i said ready or not?  
Ups... are you looking for this?" Lisanna appeared behind Guile holding his weapon in her hands.

Guile who still disbelive with what just happened turned his head and saw Lisanna with eyes widened and jaw opened.  
Lisanna knew the best thing first is to take out his dangerous weapon, Lisanna then quick crashed the weapon to hard rock nearly to her.

"damn you, bitch... i kill you know!" Guile then charged at Lisanna furiously.

He used "sonic blow" but failed, but he use it again and over again.  
Lisanna easly dodged his attack now, Lisanna take few step back to launch her attack.

"i'm sorry, you have hurt my friends. I will not go easy on you" Lisanna gave serious glare at Guile.

.

.

"RAGING...  
CLAW"

Lisanna attacked Guile with ligting speed attack in his chest breaking his armor with her claws, leaving four X mark scar in his chest.  
Guile was down on the ground unconsciously, Lisanna take over worn out.  
She down to her knees to rest for a while.

After rest for a while she looked for the ore, when she found it she walked slowly at entrance silver mine.  
She saw four guards down to the ground unconciously, she tried to wake one of them.  
After one of the guard woke up she told everything that just happened to him and gave him the ore to hand it over to The blacksmith master Guid.  
The guard quickly ran to the camp to tell Howard this incident.

Lisanna walked back to where her teammates, she walked slowly because the damage she received in her battle before.  
When she arrived Levy slowly got up from her ground, she saw Lisanna and quckly ran her way toward her.

Levy hugged happily Lisanna because she was all right, Lisanna told her she already defeated the guy from assassin guild and handed over the ore to the guard.  
They tried to wake up Droy and Jet, after the boys wake up the girls told everything that just happened.  
And when they already know eveything they walked to entrance silver mine to go back the camp.

And when they just take few step walking Lisanna collapsed to the ground causing Shadow Gear to panicked.  
They carried the unconscious Lisanna to the camp to give her treatment.

When Lisanna woke up her head and left arm were bandaged, she was already in the house where they stayed.  
She saw Shadow Gear Team and Howard staring at her who lied on bed pack with relieved in their eyes.

"you finally woke up, now take a good rest. Just leave at tomorrow morning Magnolia is far away from here, it's almost evening right now and your wounds quite serious. Owh yeah, here is you reward i give well... a little extra reward in there. I'm very sorry i really don't know that someone from assassin guild will after it too" Howard said with sad smile.

"it's all right Howard-san, it's our job anyway. Most important is we have finished the job and we came back safe" Lisanna smiled looking at Haward.  
"by the way, how is the guy from that assassin Guild?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"i think he is already in his place right now, jail. The guy from council mage arrived right after we called them about what happened to you all" Howard answered.  
"anyway thank you very much, i'm very sorry again for what happened to you all. Well then i take my leave now, my guildmates will bring you the dinner in few minute" Howard bowed to them, he got up and leave them.

"thank god, Lisanna you all right. I was so worried with what just happened to you, we're sorry for not being able to help you" Levy said with teary eyes.  
"we're sorry Lisanna" Droy and Jet said looked down on floor.

"it's ok guys, the most important is we all come back safe right" Lisanna smiled.

"em... *nod* oh, yeah Lisanna our reward..." Levy said but cut by Lisanna.  
"*shook head* just do it tomorrow, riht now we need rest ok?" Lisanna winked.  
"ok... if you say so." Ley smile.

**~Magnolia, Natsu's House In Evening**

"uwah... i'm full, you caught up so many fish Natsu" Happy said.

"yeah..." Natsu replied to his foster children, He looked at his food with blank stare.

Happy saw Natsu face and feel something wrong, so he decided to tease him.

"Papa, what are you thinking?" Happy asked with tease tone.  
Natsu jumped by Happy acted.

"uwa... Happy don't call me like that, just called me Natsu ok. I'm not into that" Natsu said with slightly pink in his cheeks.

"hehehe, Natsu you can't hide it from me. Are you thinking about Lisanna?"

"yeah... i was thinking about her"

"you llllllllllike her!" Happy rolled her tonge.

"what the- it's not like i like her that way, i just missed her" Natsu trying to hide his blushing face.

It's true Natsu was thinking about Lisanna right now, he thought when she come back from job.  
He can't wait to play with her and happy together again.

**~Lisanna and Shadow Gear Team, Busco At Midnight~**

Lisanna woke up in the midnight, her teammates are in fast sleep right now.  
She sneaked out quitely not wanting her teammates to aware of her.

Lisanna got out from the house, the blacksmith Guild really quite in midnight.  
She tried to looking for open ground, after looking for five minutes she found it.

She looked around her if there any person around her, when she have sure nobody around her she grabbed a scroll from her shorts pocket.  
she read it again, when her eyes arrived at the bottom scroll there was a ripped part that missing.  
Before the missing part there's a word "however...".

She had no idea what is that.  
Right there she felt somehow she just have to learn the thing from that scroll, it's quite easy to learn even tough that was something very dangerous.  
She just felt somehow that will come a time she will use it.

After two hours learned the scroll she dicided to get back to her teammates.  
She don't want to make her team worried.  
She almost done learning the scroll, She decided to continue it in another day.

Morning has come, Lisanna and Shadow Gear team prepared their stuff to go home.  
Lisanna left arm and forehead still in bandaged, she might be will get some question from her sister.

After taking a bath Levy shared the reward to her team, Howard was giving 100.000 Jewel extra so that would be total 300.000 Jewels of their reward.  
Each of them got 75.000 Jewels, but they will give 10.000 Jewels for Guild contribution.

After taking a breakfast and say good bye to Howard and blacksmith Guild.

"thank you very much Fairy Tail Wizards, we will looking forward to work together again, take care!" Howard shouted and waved his hand to them.

"Yes we will, thank you very much for your hospitality!" Lisanna and Levy waved their hands except Droy and Jet, because they have to carried Levy books. Again...

The train arrived just after they arrived at Oshibana train station.  
They quickly get in the train to get back to their Guild.

"i want to go to buy some books after get back at Magnolia, how about you Lisanna?" Levy said happily.

"mm... maybe just talking to my sister" She lied, she want see Natsu and Happy. Altough yes she want to see her sister and her brother too.

After a few hours in the train the Lisanna and Shadow Gear team finally land their feets on Magnolia train Station.

"Now let's quickly get to the Guild, it's been two days since we left. We don't want to make the worried right?"

* * *

**Author : **My apology again for my crappy english because it's not my main language.

Thank you so much for your wait, I'm very very sorry to make you waiting.

Thank you very much for time for this, leave review if you pleased.

Next chapter... Finally i can say this...

NaLi time!

Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR **:** My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Thank you so much for your wait, I'm very very sorry to make you waiting.**

**Thank you very much you for those who spent their time to read my previous chapter or any other my story.**

**And thank you very much for those who give review.**

**Warning : This might be the longest chapter in this story.**

**Here is chapter 6 and... NaLi time, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

It was one morning in Fairy Tail Guild, actually almost noon.  
Gray sat across Lucy talking about something, Erza as usual eating strawberry cake that she ordered from Mira.  
Macao and Wakaba talked something with M rate as usual quitely, Wendy playing card With Charla, Cana just came back from her job and she already starting to... drank booze for... a few barrels, master Makarov still out for his therapy.  
Mira well, she stood at the bar working what she usually does, Kinana working on the farm beside the Guild, Vijeeter... he... danced, and Nab... leave him alone.

In the other hand Natsu and Happy sat not far from their team sitting calmly, Natsu calm?  
They sat there with patient but starting to get impatient, they are waiting for something.  
Or to be precise someone.

The entrance Fairy Tail door just opened, Elfman just back from his job.  
He glanced to all over place in the Guild looking for slight of white hair women, he saw her sister and walked his way to her.

"Morning Ne-chan i'm back, where is Lisanna? i don't see him anywhere, is she still at home?" Elfman asked her sister, his eyes still wondering every corner of the Guild.

"Morning Elfman, welcome back. She went on a job with Shadow Gear Team, it's been two days she should be back today" Mirajane replied with a bit worried in her tone.

"what! what kind of job that she took?" Elfman said strarting to raise his tone.

"calm down, just simply job maybe she took a bit longer because the place is quite far from here. Beside she with Shadow Gear, why don't we just wait here with patient" Mirajane said trying to cooling his brother down.

"i see, you right. Sometime it's a man job to wait with patient" Elfman sighed and sit at the bar, Mirajane gave him a drink. Natsu overhear their conversation but do nothing.

After thirty minutes waiting, Elfman ran out his patient. Already?  
he got up from where he sat and about to go out to Guild door.

"i can't take it anymore, i will look for her. This is a man job to looking for their little sister!" Elfman clenched his right hand in the air.

"i'm going too Elfman!" Natsu got up from his chair.

"Aye, me too" Happy got up to and spreaded his wing.

Everyone now stop their activity and turn their gaze to Natsu and Happy.  
Suddenly a voice coming from Guild door.

"going for what Natsu?" A short white haired women shouted.

Everyone in the Guild right now turned their gaze to where the voice came from.

"we're back! Sorry to made you all worry everyone, it take a bit longer to came here because i have to put all my books back to my room" A blue haired women shouted cheerfully.

"see, don't need to worry too much. She's here right now" Mirajane smiled widely.

"yeah... i guess i should put more believe in her, it's a man job to believing in their little sister" Elfman sighed in relieved and sit back.

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, everyone we're back!" Lisanna walked her way to the bar, Shadow Gear team walked their way to table to take a seat.

Natsu and Happy took their sit again and smiled to Lisanna has just came back.  
He want talk to her but he decide to let her took her time with her siblings first.

"welcome back, Lisanna. how is... Lisanna what happened to your head and your left arm?" Mirajane said worriedly looking at her bandaged head and left arm.

"yeah Lisanna, what happened?" Elfman asked with furrowed.

"oh... this, well sometimes an inccedent happened to a job right, but it's ok i'm fine" Lisanna said with her innocent smile.

"do you need Wendy to check it?" Mirajane said.

"don't have to, i said i'm fine. By tomorrow i can remove this bandage" Lisanna tried to make her siblings not too worried.

"well if you say so, i believe you" Mirajane smiled at her sister words.

Elfman tapped on Lisanna head, what's the matter was her sister had came back with save.  
Lisanna then turned her eyes to see Natsu and approach him.  
Natsu noticed Lisanna was on her way to him.

"Natsu, what do you mean by 'i'm going too' just before?" Lisanna asked innocently.

"oh... that, Elfman said he was going to the farm beside our guild. So i decide to join with him to see something since i was bored, right Elfman?" Natsu said nervously, he started to get sweating. By this time Happy already flew to Charle.

Elman replied with quick nodded, he doesn't want his little sister know he was worried to much that was so unmanly he thought.  
Lisanna tried to processed what was Natsu said, but decided to leave it that way and just believe in Natsu and Elfman.

"ok, if you say so" Lisanna said.

"oh yeah, Lisanna what's with your head and your left arm, fo you need Wendy to check it?" Natsu asked.

"i'm just fine trust me ok, no need for Wendy" Lisanna winked at Natsu and took a seat across him.

"o-ok..." Actually Natsu want to ask more, but since Lisanna asked him to trust her then he just leave it that way.  
"owh yeah, Lisanna what do you say, You, me, and Happy goes to fishing at our usual place like the old time?" Natsu asked her with wide smile.

Lisanna eyes widened, surprised with what just she heard from Natsu.  
Natsu finally asked her to spent some time with her again, she almost accepted him but she need to finished what she had just learned.  
Lisanna looked down on table with sad eyes and...

"I'm sorry Natsu, i can't. I need to take a little rest from my last mission" Lisanna used that reason to lied, she just felt somehow she need to finished what she learned as fast as possible.

Natsu looked down and his eyes turned to dissapointed looked.  
The air around them turned to bad silent, but suddenly...

"but how about tomorrow, Natsu? i will have full free time tomorrow" Lisanna broke the silent.

Natsu gasped from the silent and looking at Lisanna and smiled at her.

"of course" He nodded. "tomorrow then" Natsu said with his wide grin.

Lisanna just smiled at Natsu.  
She decided to quickly go to her home do what she want, she got up and walked to her sister and brother to tell them she want to go home.

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan. I think i need to take a rest a little bit, so i'm gonna go home now" Lisanna said.

"ok, thank care then Lisanna. Take a good rest" Mirajane said.

"em... Just come when you already feeling better" Elfman said.

Lisanna looked at Natsu before took her leave.

"Then, Tomorrow ok Natsu" Lisanna winked at him.

"yes, tomorrow" Natsu nodded and smiled at Lisanna.

With that Lisanna walked out to Guild door.  
Natsu approach Happy to tell him that Lisanna can played with them torromow, Happy so happy to heard that he flew everywhere because of that.

Gray looked at Natsu, he curious to know what happened to them.

"oi, what is lound over there you flame head?" Gray asked.

"what did you say you ice brain?" Natsu asked, vein poop out from his head.

"what was just now you squint eyes?" Gray got up glaring at Natsu.

"owh... you wanna go droopy eyes?" Natsu stuck his forehead to Gray's.

By now Gray and Natsu already starting a fight, Happy went back to Charle and Wendy.  
lucy left out sighned seeing her friends fighting, Erza decided to leave it that way... for a while. At least until Erza finished her tenth slice strawberry cake.

The sun has set, night is coming.  
Everyone in the Guild one by one had gone to their home.  
Before team Natsu went home Gray asked his team to take a job tomorrow, everyone said yes except Natsu and Happy.  
They said they'll pass for it, Gray, Lucy and Erza wondering what happened but they just leave them be.

Natsu, Happy and Erza walked out to Guild door.  
Gray and Lucy catch up short after, Gray turned his head to see Lucy a few meters behind him.  
He looked at Lucy it's looks like something wrong, then he decide to asked her.

"Lucy, something wrong?" Gray approached Lucy.

"no, is just somehow my body feel a bit heat up. I think i got a fever" Lucy shook her head.

"well, don't push your self. I'll take you to your apartement, just in case" Gray offered her.

"Thank you Gray, i think i'll take your offer" Lucy smiled at Gray.

With that team Natsu had left the Guild.

**~In The Other Place~**

"finally, i have able to master this magic. It said if i have finished it all body will appear some strange tattoos, and looks like i did it" Lisanna looked around at her body.

The tattoos drawed on her body from her neck to her toe.  
Lisanna undo the magic, the tattoos has gone.

"now, i can't wait to see tomorrow" Lisanna blushed just to think abot tomorrow.  
"well, let's go home now" Lisanna walked her way to her house.

Tomorrow has come, the horizon has showed dawn.  
Now it's about 07.00 AM, Natsu has woke up. It's not very usual for him to wake up this early, he just so excited with what will happened today.  
He take a bath and the he woke up Happy, he saw he got nothing to eat in his home so he and Happy decide to went to Guild to have some breakfast at there.

Natsu and Happy arrived at Guild and they notice looks like they got there early, There are only Mirajane, Kinana, Macao and Wakaba in the Guild.  
The two walked their way to Mirajane to get some breakfast.

After one and a half hour Erza and Levy came the Guild, Half hour later Droy and jet came.  
And half hour later Gray came, Gray looking for Natsu and approach to Natsu.

"Natsu, Yesterday i took Lucy to her home. She not look so well, she said today she might not come to Guild, she need to take a rest. She said that with dead glared to me, i suggested you to not breach at her house today" Gray said.

"hm...*groan* like you're not, well if she say so then i guess we will pay a visit to her tomorrow then" Natsu said.  
"then how about a job you talked about yesterday?" Natsu continued.

"looks like have to wait for Lucy" Gray replied.

With that Gray took his seat at bar to order some tea and bread to Mirajane.

Short after a short white haired woman appear at the Guild door.  
Natsu turned his eyes to see her with wide, and the women smiled back at him. She wore blue sweater and green shorts.  
Like she said, she had removed her bandaged today.

Natsu and Happy quickly approach her and greeted her.

"Yo, morning Lisanna. Ready to go today?"

"Lisanna Lisanna, are ready today?"

"Of course, let's go" Lisanna giggle at Natsu and Happy.  
"but i'll let Mira-nee know first ok" Lisanna continued.

Lisanna walked to bar counter and told Mirajane that she will spend her time with Natsu and Happy, probably until night.  
After Lisanna told her sister waved her hand and left the Guild building with Natsu and Happy.  
Mirajane happy to her sister like that, that reminded her with little Lisanna and Natsu played together and also how Mirajane very want to kindaped Natsu every time she saw Natsu almost cry but Lisanna always there to scolded her.

Now Natsu, Lisanna and Happy had arrived at somehere in east forest Manolia, by this time now it's already noon.  
Natsu take two rods of tree and hook up the string and hook that he prepared to the rods and go to fishing.  
Lisanna prepared the bonfire, and watch Natsu and Happy fishing.  
She just smile how these two persons that she loved had grown very good.

"Ne, Natsu catch for big fish ok. Mama is here with us now" Happy said a bit threateningly.

"Happy is right Natsu, a father should feed his family well" Lisanna said with her innocent smile.  
Lisanna almost could not believe, after long time Happy still willing to called her with Mama.

"of course, you two can count on me. What kind of father that can't feed his family" Natsu said eagerly.

one hour later.

Natsu and Lisanna now had roast their fish, Happy only want raw fish.  
Happy stared at Natsu with bad smug face, Natsu just groaned, Lisanna tried to cheered Natsu and calming Happy.  
Why? Well just said today is not Natsu's day to fishing, because the that just Natsu catch was...  
Tiny... very..., it's just as big as Lisanna finger.

"pfffffttt, Natsu. What was that, shame on you. Mama is with us now" Happy mocked Natsu.

"Happy, just let it go will you" Lisanna tried to calming Happy.

Natsu just groaned.  
But he already had enough and...

"WAAAAAAA, all right i'll go catch it by swiming. Now shut up will you!" Natsu shouted to Happy.

Natsu went to swam at the lake, Happy just sat cross-legged.  
Lisanna just giggle seeing Happy and Natsu.

And after five minutes...

Natsu came out from the lake with... three fish that each fish size was... twice the size of human.

"Wah... Natsu, that what i'm talking" Happy eyes sparkle and his mouth starting to drool.

"Natsu, you are really great father" Lisanna smiled at Natsu.

"of course, i am son of dragon not for nothing" Natsu smiled back and dried his cloth with his fire.

After finished their luch, Three of them played together. Talking, Playing, and Teasing especially for Happy.

They all satisfied after playing all day, by this time the sun almost set.  
And when Natsu and Happy want to go home Lisanna asked Them to came to Their house.  
Natsu just nodded, it's been very long time anyway since Lisanna visited their house, Natsu thought.

By now this is around 07.00 PM.  
After Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy arrivied at Natsu's house and opened the door...  
Lisanna just sighned and smiled.

"Natsu, you should really clean your own house sometime you know" Lisanna said.

"y-yeah..., i know that" Natsu feel embarrassed and looked away from Lisanna.

"well, nevermind that let's just clean this up" Lisanna sighed.

"w-well yeah" still embarrassed.  
"Let's clean this up Happy... eh, Happy?" Natsu eyes looking for his partner but nowhere to seen, he looked down and saw a piece of paper on the floor or to precise it's a note.  
Natsu grabbed and read it.

**To : Natsu**

**I went to Fairy Hills to see Charle, I'll be back before midnight.**

**Just keep the window open.**

**P.S : Get along with Mama *picture Happy rolled his tonged***

"wah... Happy damn you, running away at time like this" Natsu shouted a fire from his mouth.

"well, it can't be help. Happy right now is far away, now just the two of us. Just get on with it"

"y-yeah, i guess..." Natsu's mind thinking at Lisanna word 'just the two of us', Natsu starting to blush just by thinking of it.  
Lisanna noticed Natsu blushing face and asked.

"Natsu, what's wrong. Your face is red, do you have sudden fever?" Lisanna stuck her forehead to Natsu to check him.

At this time Natsu eyes widened, his face almost match with Erza hair color and his heart starting to beating fast.

"Natsu, you really heat up. You all right don't you?" Lisanna pulled out her forehead.

"o-oh, of course. That because my magic, fire remembered. You just overthinking it Lisanna" Natsu said nervously. What a good reason Natsu, He thought to himself.

"oh right, of course. How could i forgot, well now let's just clean this up shall we" Lisanna smile innocetly.

'Natsu you use to closed with her long time ago, that time even closer than this. What make you so nervous now, what's the different?' Natsu thought to himself.

After two and half hours cleaned Natsu house, Natsu and Lisanna took a rest for a while.  
That was one hell of worked, Lisanna thought.  
Finally now that place is good for someone to living.

Natsu and Lisanna now all dusty.  
Lisanna eyes just noticed something unfamiliar, there was a maid outfit. She approach the outfit.  
She wonder why there was a maid outfit, then Lisanna decided to asked him.

"Natsu, who's maid outfit is this?" Lisanna pointing at the outfit.

"oh, that. That was Lucy's" Natsu looked at Lisanna.

"Lucy's? Why is Lucy's outfit here? wa... Don't tell me you stole it from her? Natsu you bad boy" Lisanna smirked with teasing tone.

"what the-no, heck no! why whould i do that, she gave it to me she said she need want it anymore. Well, remembering that was my first job with. She said she need want it anymore because... well you know... Lucy body was... time to time" Natsu looked away and crossed his arm on his chest, cheeks got a bit pink.

"oh... hehe, i see" Lisanna laughed nervously.

Lisanna looked the other way to some board, there was so many job sheets hanging.  
'He still doing this since the last time i visited, and he still collecting souvernir from his job too' Lisanna thought, and just smiled looking at it.

'Sheet of his first job, sheet of first job with Happy, Erza, Gray, Shadow Gear Team, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, Laxus, and Lucy... wow his first job with Lucy was rewarded 2.000.000 Jewel. That's cool.' Lisanna thought.  
Natsu marked all of his job sheets with everyone that ever team up with him.

"I wonder if he still..." Lisanna eyes widened for something that caught her eyes.  
Tear joy starting to came from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"Natsu... you still keep it... our first Job" Lisanna said still looking at the board, not want to Natsu see her face.

"hm... of course, i kept all of job with whoever i did. I'm not gonna lose it" Natsu eyed Lisanna.

Lisanna wiped her tears and still looked at the board, or to be precise the job sheet she and Natsu ever worked for.

"yeah, that was so you Natsu"

HELP

Mantaining a farm for a whole day.

Contact Person : Rusco Lovelance.

Location : East corner of magnolia.

Reward : 10.000 Jewels.

Lisanna turned her eyes to see Natsu and Approach him.

"Natsu, we're done cleaning. Now i'll take my leave ok?" Lisanna smiled.

Natsu eyes widened from heard what Lisanna said, after through all things he just want to spend time with Lisanna like the old time.  
Now am i just going leave it this way? I might be will have not time like this again, Natsu thought.

Lisanna saw Natsu with no responded and then she walked her way to door.  
But Natsu hand grabbed her wrist quickly without thinking.

Lisanna suprised to and looked Natsu and about want to ask him what's going on, But Natsu spoke first.

"Lisanna... Please, just stay with me for this night will you" Natsu stared at her eyes.

"but Natsu, i'm all dusty" Lisanna said hesitandly.

"I have extra towel, you can wash your cloth for a minute and i can dried it qucikly" Natsu reaplied quickly. Somehow Natsu can think fast for things like that, everyone in the Guild will awe if They see Natsu like this.

"and just the two of us here, what will people say about that?" Lisanna asked hesitandly, her cheek starting to pink.

"i spent so many times to sleep in Lucy's place, so what?! People don't care about that!" Natsu said rising his tone.

Lisanna eyes widened but quickly turned to smile at Natsu.

"well then, is that what you want i guess. I'll take the bath first, no peeking ok" Lisanna said.

Natsu just smile to for few seconds, Lisanna right hand rise in front of Natsu chest sign for asking.  
Natsu gasped and quickly gave Lisanna a towel, She went to bath room she put her clothe at laudry basket.  
Natsu waited patiently in his bed.

After taking a bath Lisanna broght laudry basket to wash her clothe, her body wapred with towel.  
After she done with washing she called Natsu to dry her clothe, Natsu quickly approached her.  
Lisanna gave her wet clothe to Natsu, then Natsu quickly dried it.  
Natsu blushed when he dried her blue bra and panties.  
well i see something like this many time in Lucy's appartment, he tought.

After her clothe completely dry, Lisanna took her clothe from Natsu and go back to bathroom to wear her clothe.

Natsu go back to his bed, and short after Lisanna came out from bathroom.  
Natsu want to go sleep already but Lisanna insint and told him to go to bed first.  
Natsu sighned in defeat and got from his bed and go to bath.

Natsu walked to his bathroom with towel and his spare clothe.  
His eyes looked at laundry basket, he saw the towel that Lisanna used before.  
Natsu pick it and smelled for the towel close to his face, even though without doing that he already able to smelled the towel somehow he just did it by instinct.

"Lisanna scent... how do i missed it this so badly" Natsu eyes closed and kept smeling the towel.  
The smelled of vanilla no wonder why animals love her so much, Natsu thought.

Natsu gasped by Lisanna voice from outsite, She yelled him to take a bath quickly.

After taking a bath Natsu walked out his bathroom to his bed.  
Lisanna not wait Natsu in his bed, but in his couch.  
Lisanna sat there and smiled at Natsu.

"now you are clean, you can go to sleep right now" Lisanna said, by now time is around 10.00 PM.

"huh... how about you?" Natsu asked in confused.

"well i was just looking for another blanket besides in your bed, but looks like you don't have any. So i'll just sleep in this couch" Lisanna said innocently.

"B-but..."

"what's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked innocently.

"no it's just..." Natsu looked away.  
"you, me and Happy are familly right?" Natsu continued.

"yes, and?"

"i just thought... since we are familly... and familly should sleep together right?" Natsu looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna froze.

"is't it what papa and mama should do right? I read it in the book" Natsu said a bit panicking.  
What a good excuse Natsu since when you read a book, Natsu thought to himself.

Lisanna slapped her cheeks to checked if she is dreaming or not.  
Oh... it's hurt, she's not dreaming.

"Lisanna, are you ok?" Natsu asked, confused by her reaction.

"yeah... I'd love to" Lisanna smiled at Natsu with bit of pink on her cheeks.

Natsu smiled back at Lisanna, Natsu grabbed Lisanna hands and bring her to his bed.  
Both of them lied down sideways on the bed and stared at each other into their eyes, they warped their body with blanket.  
There was an awkward silent between them.

After a few minute just staring at each other Natsu decided broke the silent.

"you not going to sleep?" Natsu said with softly tone.

"no, i like to watch Natsu like this. Why don't you go to sleep first?" Lisanna said with little blushed in her face.

"do never tired of it? You used to do that to when we were... children, you know" Natsu cheeks starting to get a bit pink.

"no, never"

"that was so just you"

Both of them laughed.

"ok, i'll sleep first. Just don't do something stupid to me right?" Natsu smirked.

"yeah. I'm not Gray, you know" Lisanna smiled.

Natsu rubbed Lisanna cheek with his right hand and kissed her forehead.

"i'll try not to snort too lound so you can sleep ok"

Lisanna giggle.

"don't worry, i used to it when we children" Lisanna smiled.

"good night, Lisanna"

"good night, Natsu"

With that closed his eyes and began to sleep.  
He is such a fast sleep, Lisanna thought.  
Natsu already snorting but this time not lound as usual.

Lisanna looked at Natsu face, she thoght how very cute Natsu when he sleep.  
She moved closer to Natsu by instict, she looked at his lip.  
She wonder whether he ever kissed a girl or not, curiousity drove her to know.  
She approach Natsu's lip with her.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Just when her lip is about an inch with his...  
She stop, Lisanna pulled out her face away from Natsu's.  
Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"No, i can't. That's not how the way it is, we're just little family no more" Lisanna said with little sobbed.

Lisanna wiped her tears, she rubbed Natsu hair and kissed his forehead.  
She then burried her head closer to Natsu chest and hugged him.

"i love you, Natsu" Lisanna said in whispered.

Lisanna closed her eyes and strating to sleep.

Almost midnight, Happy came back home through window.

He saw his foster parent in cuddling.  
He just smiled looking at them.

"i'm very lucky to have parents like you two, this is must be fate that i have met with you two" Happy said happily.

Lisanna eyes woke to heard Happy voice, Happy suprised to she Lisanna awake.

"Happy..." Lisanna said with sleepy eyes.

"sorry, Lisanna. I woke you, now i'll go to sleep in couch" Happy walked his way to couch with sad smile, feeling guilty for wake his foster parent.

"Happy wait..." Lisanna stopped Happy.

Happy looked at Lisanna.

"Happy where are you going? Come to me and Natsu, family sleep together. We are family right?" Lisanna persuaded Happy.

Happy just nodded and flew to his foster parent.  
He was in the middle of Natsu and Lisanna.

"good night, papa. Good night, mama" Happy said to his foster parent and closed his eyes to sleep.

"good night, Happy my child" Lisanna said and closed her eyes to sleep.

"good night, Happy" Natsu mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Sorry to dissapointed you if my NaLi is bad, i'm not good with something like that but i'll try better in another story.**

**Next chapter coming soon, and also... last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR **:** My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Thank you so much for your wait, I'm very very sorry to make you waiting.**

**Thank you very much you for those who spent their time to read my previous chapter or any other my story.**

**And thank you very much for those who give review.**

**Warning : did i said my previous chapter is the longest?  
**

**well i guess i lied, because this is the longest.  
**

**And i mean very long, well even though not mega long.**

**Here is the last chapter, enjoy.  
**

**Sorry took so long, well this is the last chapter after all.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.**

* * *

**-Final Chapter : My Sacrifice-**

**General P.O.V**

Around 8 AM.  
It's been almost 28 hours, Loke was watched over for sick Lucy for 28 hours without rest.  
He checked her every time, since Lucy can't move her body herself so Loke had to feed Lucy, He also bathed Lucy with wet towel.

Lucy felt so lucky to have Loke in this time, asides his flirting attitude he really is Lucy shining knight armor.  
Lucy doesn't want people in her Guild worried about her condition, that's why yesterday he told Gray to tell Natsu to not come to her house like Natsu usually do.  
Loke offered Lucy to bring at lest her team but Lucy refuse it.

Lucy's fever not coming down, even it got worse.  
Lucy told Loke that was ok to him go back but of course he knew she lied and he refused to go back.

"this is bad... what really happening to you" Loke murmured to himself.

Suddenly Loke saw something weird to Lucy, her face not flushing anymore.  
He then quickly checked Lucy body temperature and what happened was really shocked him, almost giving Loke heart attack if Loke were human.

"Lucy, what happened to your body... your body..."

Without thinking any longer Loke covered Lucy body with blanket and carried her in his piggyback.  
He grabbed her key with him, he ran out Lucy apartment and ran to Fairy Tail Guild.  
That was the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

~Meanwhile Natsu's house~

Natsu woke up and yawned, he found that Lisanna and Happy were sleeping together in his bed along with him.  
He smiled to them like that. A Mom, a dad, and a child. What a really perfect family, he thought.

Natsu got up from his bed, Happy suddenly woke up soon after.  
Natsu then greeted Happy and Happy greeted back with still sleepy eyes.

Natsu decided to woke Lisanna later, now he want to take a bath with Happy together.

After taking a bath with Happy and walked out the bathroom and wore his usual clothe, and also he never forgot his scarf.

Natsu glanced at Lisanna, she still sleeping what a heavy sleeper, he thought.  
Seeing that Natsu decided it's time to wake her up.  
He shaked her body slowly and called her name, Lisanna eyes woke up with sleepy eyes and greeted Natsu.

"um... Good morning Natsu" She smiled still with sleepy eyes, she yawned and stretched her body.

"morning Lisanna, come on time to wake up" Natsu said.  
"oh... yeah, do you want to take a bath here?" Natsu continued.

"no, i guess i'll take it at home. I have to go home now, i don't want to make Mira-nee and Elf-niichan worried because i'm not go home last night" Lisanna said and she sat up.

Natsu mind trailed at "Mira-nee and Elf-niichan" words, he hoped that her siblings not going to kill him for made her stayed at his house.  
Just when Natsu starting to get shiver Lisanna voice broke his state.

"don't worry Natsu, I'll tell them i just stayed at your house and not doing anything stupid" Lisanna said with innocent smile.

Natsu sighed in relieve, and he show his usual grin.

"well then, see you later Natsu at Guild" Lisanna got up and walked to Natsu's house but stopped.  
"ow yeah... Happy see you later too at Guild, mama going home!" Lisanna shouted and waved her hand to Happy at upstair.

"see you later, mama!" Happy shoted and waved back.

With that Lisanna took her leave and ran to her house.  
Happy then told Natsu that they have nothing in their house for breakfast.  
Natsu just sighed and hoped he remember to use some money for expense, Natsu then told Happy to better get going to Guild to get breakfast.  
Natsu and Happy lock their house and walked their way to their Guild.

* * *

At Guild.

That was one usual morning, quite morning just sounds of few people chatting well that was because Natsu and Gray not around there right now. Well at least only Gray now.  
Max and Warren had come back now.  
But they morning will turn to something terrible soon.

Loki kicked the entrance door, he panted heavily.  
By now everyone in the Guild sent their stare at Loke, but what more surprised them is why Lucy in in Loke piggyback.

"Everyone...! This is Emergency, we Need Wen... no, we need Porlyusica granny!" Loke shouted and still panted.

Everyone in the Guild just silent by Loke's words until he broke the silent.

"NOW!"

Macao and Wakaba got up from their seat and rush out toward Guild door to find Porlyusica.  
Mirajane and Kinana told Loke to put Lucy at infirmary to wait Porlyusica.  
Loke took Lucy there without any words, Wendy followed after him to see if there is something she could do.

Loke put Lucy down gently, not wanting to cause anything that going to make her worse.  
After Loke put her down Wendy immediately starting to heal Lucy, Loke warped more blanket to Lucy's body and told Wendy not to push herself to do it he knew this is way beyond Wendy capacity.

After almost one hour waiting Porlyusica finally arrived at Fairy Tail Guild with Macao and Wakaba, Master Makarov coming tagging along with them.  
Macao and Wakaba brought some medicines that was looks like Porlyusica's stuff.  
By now Wendy has stop her healing and sulking at the corner feeling useless for not be able to help Lucy, Charle is there to cheer Wendy and told her that was not her fault.  
Porlyusica assured Wendy to leave it to her, and told Wendy not to cry anymore that made Polryusica disgusting well... she hated human even though she is human herself.

Porlyusica entered the infirmary and told Macao and Wakaba to put her medicines carefully.  
Loke explained with what happened with Lucy condition.  
She began to check Lucy condition, her body was... was so cold, cold like corpse. Even colder than Gray's body.  
Everyone eyed Porlyusica with question looked, what happened to her? that was most of everyone thought right now.

"how is she going on Porlyusica" Makarov asked.

"i just wish this is not what i expecting" She said.

"what do you mean?" Makarov eyes furrowed at her words.

"who is this girl teammates?" Porlyusica asked the Fairy Tail members.

"i do" Erza answered.

"me too, and there are one pink head boy and blue flying cat too" Gray answered.

"in this last few days is she ever hit by poison?" Porlyusica asked at Gray and Erza.

"how did you know?" Erza said.

"is the poison color red?" Porlyusica started to serious in her tone.

"how did you... yes, but Wendy was able to healed her" Gray frowned.

"i see, looks like Wendy magic was able to restrain it" Porlyusica said with soft tone.

"what do you mean by that, tell us already what happened to Lucy?" Erza said rising her tone.

Porlyusica closed her eyes for a moment and hummed, then opened it again.

"she in poisoned now, that red poison is not orninary poison that's all i can tell you. i'm gonna take care of her, i want all of you get out now! And don't wait behind the door, await in the hall. Makarov you stay!" Porlyusica ordered them.

"what are you talking about granny just tell us what happened to Lucy?" Gray shouted.

"EVERYONE! Just do what Porlyusica said, trust her" Makarov said.

Everyone were put to silent for a moment until Erza broke it.

"All right master, we will do what she said. Everyone! Get out now, do what master said" Erza ordered them.

With that everyone walked out from the infirmary, Erza was the last one followed.

"Erza! If Natsu come here, do not let him enter here. You know what he would do if he hear about Lucy don't you?" Makarov said.

"all right i will do it" Erza said with last glanced at Makarov, then she leave the room and close the door.

The infirmary room now left only Lucy, Porlyusica and Makarov.  
Silent was there for a moment until Makarov broke it.

"so how is she?"

"the poison was from deadly poison bottle, it's only use by poisonous Wizard. I thought i will never see it again" Porlyusica tried to explained, her eyes looked at Lucy sadly.

"what's your point?" Makarov asked with frowned.

"if the poisonous Wizard drink it, it will give them power boost. But if non poisonous Wizard drink or hit by it... They will die instantly" Porlyusica finished her explanation.

"what..." Makarov eyes widened.  
"but how..." Makarov tried to ask but cut by Porlyusica.

"however... Wendy magic was able to restrained the poison. That blue glasses boy back then explained she got high fever yesterday and this morning it's suddenly gone and turn to cold, that because the poison was coming back again began it's work." Porlyusica re-explained.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN?!" Makarov yelled at her.

"i mean is the poison is killing her now! The poison was designed to kill... not only the organ but also... the lifespan. Right now her lifespan is draining out" Porlyusica said.

"what...!" Makarov eyes widened again.  
"is there a cure for..."

"no there is not, that poison was absolute. Not even me can help her now, i'm sorry Makarov" Porlyusica looked away.

"but is there nothing we can't do about her?!" Makarov asked desperatly.

"there is only one magic can help her, but that magic is gone for long time ago. It was such great magic, it can heal any disease i mean anything... but... the cost is too high to paid" Porlyusica looked down.

"i see, so it's just impossible" Makarov cleached hist fist, felt helpless for not able to do anything to his Guild member.  
"how long is she have?" Makarov said with sad tone.

"few hours, three is most. But don't tell your kids now Makarov" Porlyusica eyed at Makarov.

"yeah... I'll find the time and how to tell them soon" Makarov looked down.

Natsu and Happy arrived, They approach to bar and asked Mirajane for breakfast.  
Suddenly Natsu noticed something not usual, the air in te Guild hall is heavy or rather gloomy.  
Everyone so silent this is not Fairy Tail Guild that he know, he glanced to all everyone they all looked down even Gray did... And wait a minute why is Loke here isn't he spirit where is Lucy, Natsu thought.

Natsu think for a second, he does smell Lucy scent but Lucy where nowhere to found then He decided to ask Mirajane where is Lucy.

"Mira, i smelled Lucy scent but where is Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane just looked down, Natsu geting suspicious.  
He starting to thinking this might be have something to do with gloomy air in the Guild and Lucy.  
Natsu getting up set, his eyes furrowed Happy looked at him with worried.

"Mira, i'm asking you where is Lucy?" Natsu rising his tone.

Mira still looked down.

"Natsu!" A voice came from another direction.

"Erza! Do you know where is Lucy?" Natsu asked, Erza just stared at him blankly.

"calm down, Natsu. I will tell you" Erza said.

Erza explained everything to Natsu, at first Natsu just froze, Happy was shocked to heard that.  
Both Natsu and Happy lost their appetite now.  
Natsu cleanched his tooth and fist, he want to rush over to infirmary but Erza restrain him.  
When Erza almost not able to hold Natsu, Gray, Levy and Wendy help Erza.  
They all told Natsu to understand the situation.  
After five minutes struggling to release from his restrain Natsu finally tired and starting to calm down.

Natsu sighed in lose, he back away took his seat at bar with eyes stared at counter table blankly.  
Happy who sat a meter from Natsu at counter table just looked at Natsu with worried but decided to remain silent.  
Erza and Gray stood there just in case if Natsu suddenly rushing over infrimary.

thirty minutes later Lisanna and Elfman arrived at Guild.  
They looked greeted everyone and walked their way to their sister, they both realise something went wrong the air in the Guild is so heavy.  
Lisanna and Elfman tried to asked their sister what happened.

Mirajane told everything to Lisanna and Elfman what happened with low voice not wanting to attract any attention from everyone in the Guild hall.  
Lisanna and Elfman eyes just widened, Elfman took his seat and murmuring about how unmanly he is can't do anything in this situation.  
Lisanna eyed with worried looked for Natsu not far from her, she decided to approach him.  
She took her seat next to him.

"Natsu, i'm sorry with what happened to Lucy. I'm sure Porlyusica-san can handle her right?" Lisanna smiled a little.

"yeah..." Natsu said not looking at Lisanna, seeing that Lisanna just looked away.

"Lucy got like that because she was protecting me on mission four days ago" Natsu suddenly said, his eyes still looked at table counter blankly. Lisanna gasped with what Natsu said, she eyed for him with widened eyes.

'so that's how it is, if Lucy not protect Natsu... Natsu is the one who lied there. So that's how it is, i understand now'

Lisanna looked away and release little smile to herself.  
And then she looked at Natsu.

"Natsu... do you... do you love Lucy?" Lisanna stuttered.

Natsu gasped and looked at Lisanna with frowned.

"what are you talking about in situation like this, Lisanna?!" Natsu shouted.

"n-no... i'm sorry, just forget what i was saying" Lisanna looked down.

Lisanna just looked away, Natsu stared back at table counter.

'i guess i have to do that, so this is might be fate huh?

Lisanna looked at Happy, she approach him and called him.

"Happy, can you come with me for a moment?" Lisanna said.

"what is it, Lisanna?" Happy asked with confused.

"just come with me ok" Lisanna replied.  
And with that Happy followed Lisanna by fly, both of them walked outside from Guild.

Lisanna took a deep breath and exhale it, he told Happy to moved closer to her and then she hugged him tightly.  
Happy confused by Lisanna acted and decided to asked her.

"what is it mama?"

"Happy, i want you to promise something ok just simple promise" Lisanna said try to hold her tear from her eyes, Happy just nodded.

"ok good, i want to do something with Lucy. I can help... no, i can heal her. But i want you to promise to not let anyone enter to infirmary after i enter that room" Lisanna said.

"really? you can heal Lucy? if that so ok then, i promised" Happy said with cheerfully.

Lisanna released Happy from her hug.

'i love you, my child'

both of them now entered the Guild.

Lisanna walked her way to Elfman and hugged him, Elfman confused with his sister acted.

'i love you, my brother'

And then Lisanna walked to her way to Mirajane and hugged her and smiled, Mirajane looked at her sister with confused.  
She got a feeling that she will not like what Lisanna do.

"what is it Lisanna, is something wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"nothing, i just want to hugged you" Lisanna replied with smiled.

'i love you, my sister'

Lisanna release her hug and starting walked her way to infirmary, she stopped for a moment end glanced at everyone in the Guild.

'i love you, guys'

Lisanna glanced at Natsu for the last time and walked her way to infirmary.

'i love you, Natsu'

And when Lisanna an Happy almost reach to infirmary she stopped by Erza.

"Lisanna, where do you think you're going. Master ordered us to wait" Erza said.

"please, let me in Erza. I can heal Lucy, i promised. Just let me in" Lisanna pleaded.

"even Wendy can not heal Lucy, what make you think you can?" Erza glared at Lisanna.

"i can and i will. Trust me Erza, please" Lisanna pleaded holding Erza hands.

"that's right, that's right. Listen to her Erza, when Lisanna said she can then she is"

Erza silent for a moment, but then she made up her mind.

"very well then, do it quick. I don't wanna people see me letting you in"

"thank you very much Erza" Lisanna hugged Erza, Erza surprised by her act. She got a same feeling like Mira about this.  
"now Happy, remember what i told you ok" Lisanna release her hug with Erza and winked at Happy.

And with that Lisanna grabbed the infirmary door knob and opened it.  
Happy stand in front of the door to keeping his promise.

Makarov and Porlyusica looked at the door and surprised to see Lisanna entered the room.  
Lisanna ignored the two elder who stared at her and just walked her way beside the bed where Lucy lied.

"Lisanna what are you doing here, didn't i tell Erza to not letting anyone to enter here?" Makarov said.

"Erza let me in because i can heal Lucy" Lisanna looked at Lucy, Makarov surprised with wha Lisanna said.

"what did you say, girl?" Porlyusica glared grow stronger to Lisanna.

"Porlyusica-san, tell me. Is Lucy going to be ok? Are able to handle her?" Lisanna looked at Porlyusica with serious eyes.

"that... that's..." Porlyusica looked away.

"i see, you don't have to tell then me. I can handle her" Lisanna said with little smile.

"what makes you think you can handle what Porlyusica can't?" Makarov frowned.

"trust me master, i can and i will. I promised with my life" Lisanna smiled at Makarov.  
"master, would you like to do something to me?" Lisanna said.

"what is it Lisanna?"

"would you tell everyone in the hall that Lucy is all right?" Lisanna said.  
"but don't tell them that i'm here" Lisanna continued.

Makarov thinking for a moment, he closed his eyes and opened it again.

"when you want me to tell them?" Makarov said.

"the sooner is better" Lisanna said.

"very well then, i trust Lucy with you. I go tell them now" Makarov turned around and walked to the door, he opened the door and he got out from there.

'i love you master'

Happy and Erza was surprised to master Makarov walked out from the room.  
Makarov stood outside for a moment, and when Erza was just about to ask him how is Lucy condition Makarov walked his way to hall to tell what Lisanna asked him.  
Erza and Happy were about to follow him, but Happy remembered his promised to Lisanna and stay in front of the door.

Meanwhile in infirmary.

"now, what are you going to do girl?" Porlyusica asked Lisanna.

Lisanna just silent, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
The air around Lisanna getting tense and something about to happened...

"here i go, lost magic..." Lisanna chanted.

Porlyusica very shocked with view that right before her eyes.  
Her eyes eyed Lisanna with widened eyes.

"it can't be... where you... how did you get it?"

Strange tattos appeared from Lisanna body from neck to toe.

"Purify" Lisanna finished her chanting.

"hei, girl. Answer me, how do you get that lost magic?! And do you know what will happen if you use it?! Do you know what it cost?!" Porlyusica shouted at Lisanna.

"i found it three days ago at my last mission..." Lisanna said calmly, her eyes just eyed to Lucy.  
"and yes i know what it cost..."  
"i realized it, i prepared and ready for it... it cost..." Lisanna paused.

.

.

.

"my life" Lisanna finished her words.

"i can't let you do that!" Porlyusica shouted.

"Porlyusica-san!" Lisanna turned eyes and stared at Porlyusica.  
"is there any other way than this?!" Lisanna rose her tone.

Porlyusica just looked away and clenched her teeth after hearing Lisanna words.

"that's why i have to do this, the way you saw her looks like she don't have much time left. And besides..." Lisanna paused.  
"everyone love Lucy, and most important is... Natsu love her, i guess this is what people called fate right i mean i wouldn't be found this lost magic with coincident" Lisanna finished her words with sad tone.

Porlyusica still looked away, she closed her eyes and then she walked to window nearly to her and stared outside window.

"have it your way, if that is your wished then do it" Porlyusica said still staring at outside the window.

"thank you, Porlyusica-san"  
"well, i shall begin now. Purify magic, purification" Lisanna put her and above Lucy chest and began to casting her magic.

'and this... is... _My Sacrifice_'

Meanwhile, in Guild hall.

Master Makarov step at bar, his present attract everyone attention.  
When he sure he got all attention then he start to tell what Lisanna told him.

"everyone! Listen! Lucy is all right, you can all feel relieve now" Despite what Makarov said, he actualy not sure to what he said himself.

Everyone in the Guild cheered in happy and relieved, everyone but Erza, and Mirajane.  
Mirajane realize her sister not in the hall, her eyes glanced to every corner in the Guild looking for slight of white hair women.

Suddenly, a lound scream coming from infirmary broke the cheering crowds.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lucy!" Natsu eyes widened, he knew exactly who voice was that belong.

The cheering crowds stopped for their cheered and changed to worried.  
Everyone ran their way to infirmary, Natsu was the first one ran his way to there.

Just need a few seconds for Natsu to arrive, then Natsu surprised to see Happy right in front of the door looking at the door his back was facing Natsu now.

"Happy what are you doing here?! Let us go in, Lucy is screaming over there!" Natsu shouted, then Happy turned his back to face Natsu.

"no, you can't! Lisanna is in there, she said she can heal Lucy and she wil! I promised to her to not let anyone enter this room!" Happy strengthen his ground.

"what... Lisanna?" Natsu glanced over to his friends behind him, and then he reliezed Lisanna is not among them.

All Fairy Tail member shouted at Happy to step aside, Natsu, Mirajane, and Elfman stood silent processing what was just Happy said.

"Happy what are you talking about, just let us in!" Natsu shouted.

"no, i can't" Happy glared at them with teary eyes, his leg starting to get shiver.

Then master Makarov step foward to ask Happy to aside nicely.  
At first he refused it, but at second time Happy finally undrestand master Makarov then he step aside.  
Happy just looked down feeling guilty for not keeping his promised to Lisanna.

Everyone hurry enter to infirmary, Happy followed behind them.  
They all surprised to see what happened.  
Porlyusica stil looked at outside window, but what most surprised them was why is Lucy sobbing while hugging Lisanna.

"no Lisanna, no... please... don't, please..." Lucy said in sobbed, Lisanna just looked at her with smile in her face.

Everyone looked at Lucy and Lisanna with confused, by now Lisanna's tattoe already dissapear.  
Lucy now was completely healty as ever.  
Then Lisanna looked at her friends, she smiled at them and waved her right hand while the other hand stroking Lucy' hair.

"hi guys, sorry to make such a fuss" Lisanna said.

Everyone just silent in confused with Lisanna acted.  
Makarov approach at Porlyusica and asked her what is going on but Porlyusica just silent.  
Makarov starting to not like what happened.

"no Lisanna, please... Don't go, please!" Lucy sobbed harder, she hugged Lisanna tightly.

Everyone in there got strange feeling with what Lucy just said.

"Lucy what are you talking about?! Lisanna what Lucy mean by go?!" Natsu asked with confused.

Suddenly...  
Lisanna feet starting to fade away, from her feet and moved up.

Mirajane eyes widened tremble in fear, she ever seen this before and she saw it again.

"NOOOO!" She scream.

That day, that memories came back again. The most memory that scared her to dead, the memory of the day that she thought her sister was gone for good.  
Mirajane starting to crying at lound, she ran to Lisanna and hugged her tightly.

Elfman leg starting to get shiver, he bend down his hands held to the floor and starting to cry.  
Happy flew in frustated and hugged Lisanna, he cried at lound.

Natsu just stood in disbelieve, that feeling hit him again the feeling when Igneel leave him with no word and the feeling when he thought Lisanna was gone forever.

Master Makarov cried, every Fairy Tail member in there cried except Porlyusica she just stared blankly at outside window.

And then a voice of someone scream in frustrated...

"Lisanna! How could you, don't leave us again! We can't lose you again!... I-I can't lose you again!" Natsu scream, tears starting coming down to his cheeks.

Lisanna just stood and hugged Mirajane, Lucy and Happy in embrace.  
She then smiled at Natsu.

"it's ok Natsu, you now have someone that will protect and think about you anytime" Lisanna said "unlike me" she muttered to herself.

Lisanna body starting to fade away now reaching her arm, she looked her arm and decided to say her last words.

"Master, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, Natsu, Happy, Everyone... thanks for everything i love you all. Not i million year i can show my gratitude to you all, now my time is up... " Lisanna paused.  
"Lucy... take care Natsu for now, ok. Keep him away from trouble" Lucy looked at Lisanna, she blinked at her.

"then, i'm going now. Good bye... Fairy Tail..." Lisanna smiled, she fade away and... she dissapear.

All Fairy Tail members cried, the room was completely in sorrow.  
Mirajane covered her face with her hands in sobbeb, Happy and Elfman bend down crying.  
Lucy warped her arm around her body as if hugging someone and still crying, Natsu's head down he cleanched his teeth and fist in sobbed.

.

.

.

But suddenly the regulus ring belongs to zodiak leader glowing bright, Loke looked at his ring in surprised.

Porlyusica eyes widened to see the view outside the window right now, the day goes dark and millions stars appeared form nowhere.

"hei everyone looked outside!" Porlyusica trying get their attention.

Few of them stop crying to see what Porlyusica told them.  
Lucy and Loke were the most surprised to see what happened.

"Mustache!"

* * *

~One Week Later~

That was one usual morning in Fairy Tail, just like very usual Fairy Tail.  
All Fairy Tail members were in Guild expect master Makarov who went for therapy, Gildart who went to noone knows, and of course Laxus who still expelled.

Natsu eat, Gray drink, Erza eating a... some cake, Lucy chating with her team, Levy reading books, Droy and Jet clingy on Levy, Juvia watching Gray, Gajeel watching Levy from afar, Wendy chating with Charla and Romeo, Charla chating and drinking tea, Happy offering Charla fish even though Charla said don't want it, Panther lily eating some kiwi fruit, Thunder God Tribe chatting with most of topic was about Laxus, Cana... oh yeah... she drink booze... few barrel booze, Macao and Wakaba chatting with M rate topic most of it, Max and Warren scolding Nab to get some job... god damn it go pick some job man, Visitar dancing, Reedus painting, Elfman chatting with Mirajane while she do what she usually do in bar, Kinana and Laki working on the farm, Alzack and Bisca playing with Asuka.

And yeah that's all, until...

"watch your mouth, pervent shirtless!"

"the heck you said, dense idiot!"

wow, interesting we really curious who the hell is that two trash talking.

Somehow Natsu manage to started a fight by provoking Gray because Gray say something about Natsu that Natsu feel not good at it in his team conversation.  
Both taunting each other for a minute and then... broke to fight.

Lucy and Erza just sighed, well for Erza until she's done with her cake Natsu and Gray safe... for moment.

Natsu suddenly trip incoincident flew to Happy and step on his fish.  
Natsu didn't realize it, Happy just stare at his wreck fish with dramatically crying eyes.  
And then her flew to Natsu and yelled at him in middle of Natsu's and Gray's fight.

Erza was just about to got up but Lucy grabbed her wrist, she said she got a better idea.  
Erza just nodded and sat back.

"Natsu! Apology to Happy will you!" Lucy got up and shouted at him.

"i was trip, i'll get his new fish later" Natsu said.

"Natsu the fish is for Charla! And now you wrecked it!" Happy yelled, but Natsu ignored him. Lucy just sighed and then she reached for her key wich is attrack Natsu's attention.

"Natsu if you apology to Happy i will call _her_" Lucy threat, Natsu getting pale but still not apology.  
Wait a minute _her? _who is _her?  
_Virgo? No way she can make Natsu pale, Natsu like her.  
Aries? impossible.  
Aquarius? but no huge water in the Guild, and Lucy still want to live.  
Lyra? no, she is good singer.  
Then who?

"Gate of beast master, i open thee. *****" oh... that's new, and it's silver key.

~Meanwhile, Levy now moving to bar avoid from Natsu and Gray fight and now she was talking with Mirajane and Elfman.~

"well noone can predict that what Lisanna found in that scroll is such a dangerous lost magic"  
Did Levy just mention Lisanna to Mirajane and Elfman nonchalantly?

"that's right, who can predict it"  
And did Mirajane was response innocently?

"sometimes man can not predict all thing"  
What the hell is nonsense is that Elfman?

"yeah, well. It's said..." Levy tried to explaine what inside the scroll that Lisanna found, or was.  
Three days ago she solve the ripped part of the scroll.

_"This is old magic that contained what so called Purify Magic  
it can heal any desease and heal from anything  
the instruction is behind this scroll  
once you mastered it your body will appear ancient tattooe when you use this magic  
but it's has high cost  
it's cost for your life  
once you've done casting this magic the tattoe will dissapear  
and so you existence in this world  
however...  
if you casted it to celestial wizard  
_

~Meanwhile at Natsu's group~

"Druid!" Lucy finished her chanted to summoned her key, Natsu from pale turned to shiver.  
A short white haired women appeared, she dressed in white pristess robe with long sleeve and no hood.  
Her left eyes is yellow and her right eyes is blue, hm... she's look familiar.  
She glared at Lucy and then...

"Lucy! It's been six times this week, our contrack is four times a week you know! You don't want to draining you magic out don't you?!" She shouted Lucy.

"ahaha sorry sorry, well you see Natsu don't want to apology to Happy because Natsu wrecked Happy fish and Natsu don't listen to me" Lucy said a bit nervously.

The white haired spirit women just sighed, she then turned her glared to Natsu causing Natsu to looked away.

"Natsu apology to Happy now!" She scolded Natsu.

"that's right, listen to her Natsu!" Happy

"y-yeah... Happy i'm s-sorry..." Natsu stammered.

"ha? what? I can't hear you!" Happy mocked Natsu causing vein showed on Natsu's head.

"i said I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for wrecking your fish!" Natsu yelled at Happy.

"em... that's better" Happy nodded, Natsu just hummed after apolozing.

"you don't have to called her Lucy to make me do this" Natsu crossed him arms on his chest with grumpy face.

"it's because you so stuborn" Lucy said.

"hm...? what's that so you don't like me in here?" The white haired spirit women said.

"h-hei, i never said that" Natsu looked at the spirit women, the spirit women just giggled at him.

Suddenly, a voice from the bar...

"Lisanna! How's thing going over there?! You want some drink?" Mirajane shouted.

Wait a minute, Lisanna? isn't that Lisanna...?

And then Levy finished her explaination.

_you will not eventualy gone  
but you will turned into celestial spirit  
and bound by contrack with the celestial Wizard"_

And so that's how it is, Lisanna had became one of Lucy spirit.  
Even though Lucy was Lisanna master now but Lucy is... Lucy, she always treat her spirit like her friends.

"Mira-nee!, it's fine. Situation under control here, and don't have to i'm not long here" Lisanna said.

"Lucy, you don't have to called her every day. You overuse your magic, and it's not manly to againts your contrack you only can called her four times a week" Elfman said.

"don't worry about it, i'm just fine. Overuse my magic a bit not going to kill me, besides Lisanna is still our Mira-san and your sister and i'm a women" Lucy smiled.

Mirajane ,Elfman and Lisanna just smiled at Lucy kindeness.  
Lisanna then walked to bar to chat with Mirajane and Elfman a bit.  
After ten minutes or so Lisanna walked back to Lucy to take her leave, Lisanna still not able to force close her gate yet.

"Lucy, i take my leave ok. Take care Natsu, keep him away from trouble" Lisanna said.

"of course, sorry to always making such a fuss when i called you" Lucy said.

"nah nah, Lisanna when you come again bring me a fish from spirit world right?" Happy said.

"sure, but i can't promise you ok" Lisanna winked, Lisanna then stared at Natsu whom just stared at her from before.

"then, i'm leaving" Lisanna said, and she turned her back.

"wait up..." Natsu stopped her causing Lisanna to turned her back again to Natsu.  
"t-take care your self all right over there, don't fall for Loke's flirt ok" Natsu said awkwardly, he's face flushed.

Lisanna just giggled and nodded, and then she leave.  
Natsu just smiled at direction Lisanna dissapear.

Happy and Lucy stared at Natsu, then they stared each other face.  
They grinned and...

"YOU LLLLLLLLIKE HER!" Lucy and Happy rooled their tonge in unison.  
Natsu blushed madly at Lucy and Happy acted, then he looked away.

'Natsu even though we can stay together again, but i will always watching you'  
'i love you... Natsu'

**THE END**

* * *

**Author : And there you go.**

**Thank you very much for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Sorry if it's so long, I just want to finished it as fast as posible because i'm thinking to create another story.**

**Again i'm very sorry if it's so long.**

**Until then.**

* * *

**Author : **This is just extra story, the main story is already finished.

But... if you still want to read this, i'm very very appreciated.

I wrote this just because my bad personality want to take over me to write some nasty story with blood, death , killing, you name it.  
that happened because some sort reason.

Anyway ignore it and here goes.

Warning : Contain meme comic and rage face, if you don't it then it's your... i don't know.

Extra story, enjoy.

Bold words for freak appearance character, use your imagination who is _he._

* * *

Extra Story

One morning in Fairy Tail.  
All Fairy Tail member is in the Guild, and what by all ment was include Master Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus.

A man with black priest robe coming to Fairy tail Guild.  
He opened the entrance door and walked his way to bar, ignored all eyes glared at him.  
That man has short black haired, height about 168 centimeters, droopy eyes and pointed nose.

He took his seat and ordered some drink to Mirajane.

**"Mira... one orange juice please" **That man ordered, everyone in the Guild wondered how the hell he knew Mirajane.

"yes, one orange juice coming" Mirajane replied with her innocent smiled.

That man felt uncomfortable by all glared he received from Fairy Tail members, and then he decide to cool down the air.  
He got up from his seat, he turned back and to face them and...

**"hei hei, relax. I'm not criminal, i just passing by. And if you ask me how i know Mirajane, just say i'm Fairy Tail fans ok" **He said with huge grinned, even though not like Natsu's.

With all Fairy Tail members stopped glaring at him and continue their last activity.  
That man sat back at his seat to recieve his ordered drink.

After finished and paid for his drink he glance to Natsu and approch him.

**"Natsu Dragneel, can you coming with me for a minute? I got something for you"** That man said.

"heh? What should i? I don't even know you?" Natsu Glared suspicious at him.

**"it's ok then if you don't want it"** That man said** "To bad, i just want help you to contact with Igneel"** He muttered purposely, and as he expect it Natsu overhear it.

"hei wait, what is this thing?" Natsu asked curiously.

**"go outside, so we can free talk about it"** That said and walked out from Guild with Natsu followed behind him.

"so what is it?" Natsu asked.

**"this"** That man pulled something inside his robe.

"what the hell is this little thing?" Natsu frowned.

**"tada... it's called N*kia 3310, the most powerfull phone on earth. You can test it" **That man Grinned.

That man put the phone on the ground, then Natsu hit it as hard as he could.  
He use fire dragon fist, wing fire dragon, roar fire dragon, and secret art dragon slayer : Exploding lighting blade but the phone is stay put on the ground unscratch.  
But the ground around it were competely destroyed, they do that quite far from Guild so it won't make a ruckus.

Natsu was amazed and panted by that phone, That man just smirking at Natsu.  
That man pick up the phone from the ground.

"well now i see this thing is strong but what do you mean you can help me contact with Igneel?" Natsu asked.

**"nice question, see this phone had all DNA every single creature in your world so you can contact them by comunication through their mind just like Warren but with this you won't need magic"** That man explained, but Natsu seems to be confused.

**"well let me show you, first push this serch their name by alphabet. We looking for Igneel so we serch in 'I' alphabet... and walah we got it"** That man push dial button and wait for the dial, Natsu waited in excited finally he can speack to Igneel again.

"hello?" a voice from phone.

**"hello, fire dragon Igneel?" **That man replied.

"i don't know who are you, but i will find you and i will kill you!" The voice speak.

**"shit, wrong DNA" **replied with 'yao ming face', and then he broke the connection.  
Natsu face just like 'are f*cking kidding me'.

**"sorry Natsu, i try again" **This time is right DNA, after connected that man gave it to Natsu.

Natsu so happy his cheeks is all wet with tears of joy.  
After thirty minutes or so he talk on the phone and satisfied, Natsu decided to end it.  
Natsu very grateful to that man, that man told Natsu to kept that phone.

that man gave Natsu final information about the phone, information about the phone has a limit stay and need to recharge.

**"Natsu, you see this picture in this screen? it's called battery status, when it's left only one bar you need to charge it with electric power in order to stay on" **He poited at screen and explained.

"How do i got electic power?" Natsu asked with 'herp face'.

**"by making out with Lucy!"** That man replied with 'you don't say face'.

"WHAT!" Natsu shocked at that man answer.

"acchooo... Lucy sneeze in the Guild.

**"of course not idiot. Just asked Laxus or Erza with their lighting element, or lighting lacryma"** That man said.  
**"owh yeah, special for your phone i gave Virgo's DNA so you can ask her help to dig a hole at magnolia park to get Fairy Tail secret album box" **That man face like 'if you know what i mean'.

"ha...? owh... that... ok" Natsu face like 'i see what you did there'.

With that both of them entered the Guild again.

Natsu sat back with Lucy, Happy and Erza.  
That misterious man glaced to over to find Gray at other Table with Juvia, Levy and Gajeel.

That man asked Gray to talk at outside just like Natsu, Gray just followed him.  
Gray asked nothing but he glared with suspicious eyes at that man, when they arrived at place to to talk Gray finally talk.

"what is it? If it's not interesting i'm out here" Gray said in bored tone.

**"you want to surpass Natsu right? I got something to you, so you can train without making damage around you"** That man word got Gray's interest, That man pulled something from his robe that appear to be N*kia 3310.

That man explained everything like mind contact and battery status just like Natsu but unlike Natsu Gray quick understand, and then he told Gray to test it's strength.  
Gray hit it ice make hammer, impact, battle axe, sword and ice canon but that phone unscratch.

"wow, this is very good methode for me to training. Thanks man" Gray thanked to that man still panting.

Both of them entered the Guild after Gray satisfied.

That misterious man walking to bar and decide to talking with Mirajane to kill his free time.

"oi Natsu, guess what i got. I got super strong phone, it's very stong againts anything" Gray approach Natsu.

"ow... that weird, because i got somthing like that too" Natsu said.

"well how about we show it?"

"ok"

Both of them showed what Gray mention early, and they suprise because they have same thing.  
Gray and Natsu arguing which phone stronger.  
And then they come to one solution.

"in that case only one solution" Gray said.

"yeah, you're right" Natsu said.

"WE WILL CLASH IT" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"ready? on three..." Gray said.

"1...!"

"2...!"

The misterious man glance at Natsu and Gray who were about to clash the phone.  
And his reaction was...  
**"SHIT...! Don't..."**

****Too late.

****"3...!" Gray and Natsu finished their count and their phone clashed.

AND...

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

Thanks For Who Read This


End file.
